


Eiko

by StraightUpFreak



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cock Vore, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Masturbation, Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrinking, Sounding, Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightUpFreak/pseuds/StraightUpFreak
Summary: For Eiko, it was supposed to be another boring day in her dormitory at Silverlake while she studied for exams. However her friend, Daniel, a smart and experimental young man, has other plans. He convinces Eiko to be the first human test subject of his new creation: a shrink gun. Unbeknownst to Eiko, Daniel has ulterior motives.
Kudos: 36





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains vore, sexual material, and violence. Reader discretion is advised!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Eiko, it was supposed to be another boring day in her dormitory at Silverlake while she studied for exams. However her friend, Daniel, a smart and experimental young man, has other plans. He convinces Eiko to be the first human test subject of his new creation: a shrink gun. Unbeknownst to Eiko, Daniel has ulterior motives.

It was supposed to be just another mundane day off at Silverlake Academy. After all, the usually vibrant boarding school with lively halls and activities was currently undergoing its drastic transformation to a desolate wasteland as exams were creeping up. With such a bleak atmosphere having engulfed the school for nearly two days now, it’s only natural to wish for a little bit of excitement.

After having her nose shoved sky high in study material for hours, Eiko Jin finally had enough. With a large thud, the girl’s slender body slid off of her chair and fell onto the floor in a rather lifeless fashion. Books and papers were sprawled out on the ground, her hair overlapping them as if they were thrown into a glossy, black sea.

“Ugh,” Eiko huffed, “if I have to read another chapter, I just might throw myself out of a window.”

Disgruntled, she threw her hands behind her head as she rested on the floor, still halfway in the now tipped over chair.

“If only something exciting could happen today…”

As if to answer her wish, a quiet knock at her dorm’s door sounded instantly after she spoke.

Reluctant to leave her new resting spot on the floor, Eiko muttered “who is it” and waited for a response.

“It’s me!”

She recognized that cheerful voice anywhere. It was Daniel Hall, a good friend of hers. Having skipped a few grades, he was about 2 years younger than her, and probably the smartest guy she knew. While he didn’t say it out loud, Daniel often made it painfully obvious he had a crush on Eiko, even after being gently turned down. And who wouldn’t? Though she’s a little on the short side, and her bust size isn’t much to look at, Eiko made up for it by having impressive curves in all the right places, long and luscious black locks as soft as a kitten’s fur, and pools of blue eyes one could get lost in - though icy enough to freeze anyone with a single glare if they crossed her.

Daniel was always asking for Eiko’s help out with his numerous, absurd experiments, so she didn’t find it too out of the ordinary when he walked in with a clipboard, paper, and a pen. Eiko grunted as she rolled out her chair and lifted herself to her feet.

“So,” she spoke as she began scribbling her name on his consent form the moment she made her way to him, “what’s the experiment _this_ time?”

“Erm, well it’s a surprise…” he replied sheepishly as he scratched his brown hair, ruffling it a bit.

“Ah, c’mon,” she pleaded, “you can tell me! What, you think I’m gonna blab about it?”

Daniel looked off to the side, “I don’t really think I should tell you right no--”

Before he had a chance to finish Eiko cupped one of his hands gently in hers and, with the sensual look he couldn’t resist and said, “Daniel.”

“Okay, okay,” he answered with a gleam in his green eyes, barely able to contain himself, “it’s a shrinking experiment!”

Eiko dropped his hand and took a step back.

“Wait, what?” She paused, “wouldn’t that be a little dangerous?”

“Of course not…I think. I tried it out on a few animals, big and small! The last one I successfully attempted it on was a Great Dane. You’re barely taller than those things, so it shouldn’t be a problem,” Daniel smirked.

The two laughed as Eiko playfully punched his shoulder. Without giving her a chance to further question the experiment, Daniel happily grabbed Eiko’s hand, and they sped across the campus to his dorm room.

Shutting the door behind him, the two were now inside Daniel’s room. Without saying anything, he excitedly rushed past other small contraptions he’d worked on and hidden under some blankets. He stopped in front of his desk and started speaking in his cheesiest “game show host” voice he could muster, the ends of the dusty blanket clutched in his hands.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls! Presenting to you, a Daniel Hall production, the ‘Yet-to-be-named Shrink Gun 3000!”

Daniel flung the blanket off the desk, dust particles now flying around the room, and did a pose as if to say “ta-da” when he revealed a small, weirdly shaped gun. Eiko walked up to the desk and stared at it in wonder, the gun so shiny she could see her reflection.

“Geez,” she picked it up and twirled it a bit in her hands, “where’d you get this? Off of an alien movie set?”

Daniel cringed up each time she pointed it in his direction as he struggled to get the gun back from her.

“Hey, hey, hey! Careful with that!” he said, finally getting the gun back.

Daniel took a deep breath and said, “okay, now stand over there.”

Eiko followed his instructions and he pointed the gun at her.

“Alright, now stand still.” He said with a large grin.

“Hey, wait, I’m not ready ye--”

Before Eiko could object, she was struck with a beam from the gun and began to quickly turn smaller.

“Well would you look at that, it’s working!” Eiko was both surprised and excited.

“That’s right,” Daniel said, almost as shocked as her, as he walked over to a now fully shrunken Eiko.

He carefully scooped her up into the palm of his hands, smiling at her. Eiko was about to give him a congratulatory smile in return, that is until she noticed his smile wasn’t the same as usual. In fact, it seemed rather…devious?

“Uh, well…now what?” She asked nervously.

Daniel didn’t respond to her question, he just continued smiling as he walked over to his desk. She even swore she heard a faint chuckle coming from him. Then, he slowly dipped his hands forward and she began sliding out of his palms. She tried to hold her grip, but couldn’t and plopped down into some sort of glass prison. Taken aback by the sudden change from the warmth of his hands to a frigid chill, Eiko hopped to her feet. She looked around, realizing she was now inside of a jar.

“Hey, Daniel!” Eiko’s voice echoed from the jar as she called out to the giant, “I think we know the experiment works now! I’m not feeling any strange side effects, so maybe turn me back?!”

Despite her persistence in getting his attention, Daniel continued not to answer her. He looked up at her before turning to his dresser, giving her a sly grin. His back was now turned towards her and, with one swift movement, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into a corner of the room. She then heard his pants unzip before he began to slowly slide them down with his boxers.

“Great, what is this idiot doing now?” Eiko said to herself as she looked off to the side, trying not to look at his bare cheeks.

However, she couldn’t help but stare when he turned around and walked back over to the desk, his flaccid dick slightly throbbing as he now stood in the nude. Though Daniel isn’t fully erect, it isn’t hard to admit that the mere size of his penis is impressive.

Eiko watched as he lifted one of his arms and, from a small tube in his hand, poured a fruity smelling, clear liquid into his hand. He then cupped his penis in both hands and began lubing it up, moaning softly as he did so; Eiko looked up at him in pure disgust.

“Alright, Daniel, ‘ha-ha’ you’re so funny. Jokes over, turn me back!” Eiko yelled, obviously furious but too afraid to show it in fear of her life.

Daniel stopped rubbing his penis and, with it still in his hands, looked down into the glass.

“Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten,” he said as he reached into the glass and picked Eiko up, “you need some too.”

Before she could react, Eiko was engulfed in heat as she was now being pressed between Daniel’s hand and his penis. Daniel began thrusting intensely, his lubed cock sliding between the palm of his hands. With a thud, he slammed his foot up onto the desk and his hips gyrated more rhythmically, completely disregarding Eiko’s barely audible, muffled screams. With Eiko still in his hands, Daniel cupped his balls and started to fondle them for a bit, smothering her under his sac.

“God…” he moaned.

Daniel slowed down until he finally came to a stop; his heart was racing while he breathed heavily. He opened up his hands and grinned at Eiko now shiny from the lubricate.

She was still a bit dizzy and tried to stumble to her feet as she said, “Listen, Daniel, turn me back this instance or else.”

Daniel laughed; she wasn’t the least bit threatening in her current state.

“That’s not fair, Eiko. We haven’t even gotten to the good part,” he spoke playfully while walking over to his bed.

“You _have_ to change me back, bastard!”

“Actually, I don’t _have_ to do anything. But how about I think about it.”

Eiko continued screaming obscenities while Daniel gripped her in one of his hands. He climbed atop the bed and started fiddling with a pillow. He then positioned it between his legs and lowered Eiko onto it. She finally regained herself and looked up at Daniel. Though he was only standing on his knees he still appeared exceptionally tall as he towered over her, his shiny, swollen penis twitching with excitement. She had a few choice words to say to Daniel, but now wasn’t the time - she had to get out of there. Without missing a beat Eiko sprung to her feet in an attempt to make a run for it. She took no more than 3 steps until she was suddenly stopped by a massive amount of weight falling on top of her, rendering her nearly breathless.

Everything was dark around her though she knew her eyes were still open. Though she was barely able to move, Eiko managed to feel around whatever was on top of her that was pulsating and extremely warm - burning actually. Suddenly the light returned and Eiko could see again, though soon she wished she wasn’t able to. While she laid there helplessly, she was now face-to-face with Daniel’s cock that had grown even more erect from the last time she’d seen it.

“Hey now, sit still,” Daniel warned, “if you don’t relax this might get a bit painful for you.”

The tiny Eiko had no chance to react as Daniel once again rushed his cock towards her, squishing her between himself and the pillow. She felt herself being dragged swiftly up and down as Daniel began vigorously humping the pillow whilst on top of her.

****Thump, thump, thump, thump** **

Daniel was moving so intensely that it almost seemed the headboard would make a hole in the wall. A cacophony of shuffling sheets sounded in tiny Eiko’s ears while Daniel continued having his fun. That combined with the extreme heat of his penis making her sweat, it felt as if Eiko was thrown into chaos.

****Tap! Tap!** **

Finally, Eiko managed to slip one of her arms from under the weight of Daniel’s penis and was frantically hitting it with all her might as he continued violently sliding her body around in every which way. However, her poor strikes proved to be useless. She may have even aroused him more because his moans grew louder as he thrust on top of her. This didn’t stop her, and she continued her pathetic attacks until she started growing tired.

Breathing heavily with such intensity, Daniel found himself trying to reach a stopping point. He bit his lip, clutched the blanket in between his fingers, and laid even flatter onto the bed - his hips seemly having a mind of their own; It just felt too good to stop. Daniel managed to slow down a bit as he thought of what was next to come. He balled his fists, then forcefully pushed himself away from the pillow under him. Though he let out a deep breath of relief it was obvious his twitching penis wanted more. However, Daniel looked down at the shrunken girl he’d been humping, and a worrisome look spread across his face; her eyes were closed.

“Oh no,” Daniel muttered to himself as he leaned in for a closer look, “I couldn’t have been that rough.”

He placed his finger on Eiko's stomach. Good, she was still breathing at least.

“Things were just about to get good, too. Maybe later,” Daniel gave Eiko’s cheek a poke, then once more before letting out a sigh at her unresponsiveness. He lifted himself off the bed and opened a door, the sound of it shutting ringing around the room.

With the giant gone, Eiko cautiously opened her eyes and sat up. The large tan blankets that surrounded her made it seem as if she were in some sort of desert, and she might as well have been because she felt lost. The blanket stretched out far and it seemed never-ending, but she couldn’t let that discourage her. Eiko didn’t see Daniel in sight and now was her chance to escape. She jumped to her feet and just as she started making a run for it--

“You little trickster!” A disembodied voice was heard from behind her.

It was Daniel, who hadn’t left the room but had crouched down beside the bed. He rose to his feet and Eiko turned around to be greeted by an even more terrifying sight - Daniel’s monstrous, fully erect penis stiffly hovering over her at a proud length. With one violent swoop Daniel pushed Eiko onto her side with his penis. He jumped back onto the bed and now the tip of his member sat right in Eiko’s face, a drop of precum slowly oozing out of the hole. Daniel clutched the powerless Eiko in his hand, wiped her along his penis to clean up the oozing precum and turned her upside down. Eiko looked up, or rather, down and stared straight into the hole of Daniel’s throbbing cock.

“Now for the part I’ve been waiting for,” Daniel said with delight, “though it might be of a bit of a tight fit.”

Eiko knew immediately what he meant as she stared down, yelling, “Wait! Wait, don’t--”

But before poor Eiko could plea any further, she was quickly thrust headfirst towards the hole, and everything went black once more. Daniel’s toes curled and his eyes nearly rolled back as Eiko’s soft skin and silky, smooth hair slowly caressed the inside of his penis. Savoring the moment, he made sure not to rush.

Despite it being difficult to see, the squishy, wet, pulsating walls that tightly enveloped Eiko in warmth told her exactly where she was. She could feel her body slowly sliding downward - no wait, being pushed? She was being pushed down further into the void of Daniel’s cock! When Eiko came to this realization she began flailing within the little space she had to try and free herself, but to no avail.

“That’s the spirit!” Though muffled, she could hear Daniel’s loud, joyous cheers and moans as her movements from inside him gave him great pleasure, and his body responded by making the throbbing prison tense up around her.

Completely overpowered in the situation, the tiny Eiko sunk further and further into his cock and she could already feel she was inside him up to her kneecaps. Daniel grabbed part of the blanket, then bit down on a piece of it as he pushed Eiko into his penis even further. Eiko started to struggle once more, but that only gave a reason for Daniel to push her in even further until--

“He stopped?” Eiko asked herself in disbelief.

Daniel was holding Eiko by her ankles as her feet were the only part of her body not inside his penis. Then, he slowly began to pull Eiko out from between the warm, meaty walls that made squishy sounds as she traveled upwards with ease thanks to the precum that bathed her. A sense of relief and anger washed over her as the light from the outside world grew brighter and brighter. She was glad that she would be rid of the putrid smell combination of piss and semen that forced its way into her nose.

“Once he turns me back, I’m giving him a piece of my mind!” Eiko clenched her fist, prepared to deliver a forceful strike to Daniel even if he wouldn’t really feel it because of her size.

Suddenly Daniel stopped pulling Eiko out, leaving her inside of him up to her shoulders. Eiko’s free arms flailed around and tried to push her head out from the opening of his penis, but Daniel was still holding her down.

“What now!?” Eiko yelled out while hitting him from the outside with one of her fists. And then--

**_**FWOOOSH** _ **

With extreme speeds that didn’t seem humanly possible, Eiko was forcefully shoved back into his penis, causing Daniel to moan blissfully at the sudden surge of pleasure. Before Eiko could recover from the dizziness caused by the swift movement, Daniel was already preparing to do it again. Just as before, Daniel pulled Eiko almost out of his dick - only up to her bust this time - with more excitement. Once again, he shoved her back inside of him but at a greater speed. He then repeated this action, over, and over, and over, and over again. With each trip Eiko took up and down the inside of Daniel’s penis, she went faster and faster. With the extreme speed putting her in a constant state of dizziness, Eiko struggled to remain conscious as she was repeatedly yanked and rammed between the juicy walls that shaped around her, throbbing in ecstasy, to near freedom and back again.

“Hmph…uh...!” Daniel, on the other hand, felt nothing but an intense sense of pleasure he’d never felt before.

He let out short and breathy grunts, clutching onto a pillow beside him and curling his toes inwards, outwards, and in any direction he could. He was doing a mix of pumping Eiko in and out in a slow, rhythmic movement with occasional moments of him plunging her deep into his penis. Daniel grabbed the headboard with one hand and started biting his lips once more, completely disregarding Eiko’s muffled screams and pitiful attempts at escaping as he twisted her around slightly. His grip on her tightened while he began moving her around faster…

Faster…!

Faster…!

and even faster!

But it wasn’t enough. The beast he called a penis hungered for much more intensity, more excitement, more, more of anything! Then suddenly Eiko’s tiny feet had disappeared. Daniel was no longer able to resist the agonizing sensation, and had submerged Eiko entirely inside of her moist prison of his!

Eiko wondered how she would make it out of the situation, but her thoughts were stopped immediately. There was no time for thinking because she noticed her body was slowly descending further into the darkness.

Trying to find support was hopeless as the frantically shifting walls lathered in moisture made it challenging to hold a steady grip. The aggressive strokes Daniel was sending down his penis from the outside slightly lunged Eiko further down with each delivery. The further down she went, the hotter it got. It felt as if she would melt from the extreme heat being emitted from the walls. Eiko knew if she’d tried moving it would only fill her captor’s body with delight, but she was out of options - trying to grab hold of anything was useless. She began to struggle in a desperate attempt to try and climb her way out, or at least keep herself in place, Daniel releasing even louder moans in response. Despite the obvious signs it wasn’t working, she continued anyway.

**_**Huff, huff!** _ **

Daniel’s breath filled the air as he caressed his dick in an aggressive yet soothing fashion with his right hand. Strokes increasing in speed, heart racing faster than ever, and deep breaths mixed with slight moans, Daniel let go of the headboard and started to cup his testicles in his other hand, then fondled them as he’d done earlier. The sight was indeed one to behold. He was gentle to the touch, yet energetic. Bold, but at the same time playful.

**_**SWOOSH** _ **

Daniel flung his legs open wide as he could as he laid arched on his back. His hips slightly thrust forward to assist the hand wrapped around his penis while his other hand continued to dance across his balls, all while still being able to feel tiny Eiko moving inside of him. Everything blended together to send a sense of euphoria rushing throughout every fiber of his being.

“Oh yes, yes, yes!” He screamed.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hang on as his body bolted towards its climax.

“Ngh!” was the only sound Eiko was able to produce.

She’d finally stopped sliding downward, but only because she was now being scrunched tightly in place by the insides of Daniel’s penis as it slowly closed around her. Her entire body was restricted, not even able to move her head. Her left eye was also forced shut thanks to the meaty walls that overlapped on top of it. Eiko started taking shorter breaths as Daniel’s penis had her gripped so tightly she could barely hold any air. Suddenly, she heard something; Some sort of liquid sloshing around. The sound of the liquid got closer and closer, and a strange odor began to overpower Eiko. Before she even had a chance to ask herself what it was, it was too late.

**_**Gurgle, blub, gurgle.** _ **

Eiko struggled to catch her breath as she was now being drowned in semen! She felt herself being carried away towards the exit in what she could only describe as a “river of salt.” Eyes clenched as she was forcefully spun around and thrown every which way by the liquid, Eiko frantically gasped for air. But it was useless. With every chance it had, the substance invaded Eiko’s ears, nose, and mouth whenever she tried to get a gulp of air. Daniel’s steamy, hot cum enveloped more and more her, stinging as if she were being rushed through a stream of lava. Regardless, Eiko refused to scream as she lifelessly clung to the last bit of air she had left.

 _“I’m gonna die!”_ Eiko thought to herself, and she felt this to be true.

More of Daniel’s cum flooded her body as it dragged her upwards through the stiff path, and death seemed imminent. As the flood of cum overpowered Eiko, the area filled with more and more light from the outside. She only needed to hang on a little longer, but that didn’t seem possible. The walls surrounding her became even tighter, pushing both her and the steamy semen through the canal until--

****Thud!** **

Eiko’s sticky, semen drenched body slithered out of the hole of Daniel’s penis and onto the bed. Some of her hair was still inside of Daniel, and it retained its glistening coat but for a whole other reason now. Eiko laid there lifeless for a moment, then her eyes popped open and she began to cough; cum shooting out of her mouth as she regained consciousness. She looked up and saw some of her hair was still inside his penis. She stood up and began pulling at it - cum dripping from her hair as she squeezed it - while Daniel continued moaning softly and stroking his cock. However, she didn’t have to attempt to pull the strands out for long. With one final stroke that Daniel delivered down his penis, a massive flow of his warm, thick creamy juice gushed out and piled on top of Eiko, pushing her over and drowning her entirely in a sea of white. With one last sigh of delight, Daniel fell flat onto his back and closed his eyes. His breathing finally calmed after all the excitement while his limbs stretched across the bed, his right leg so far off that it hung nearly to the floor.

Eiko’s hand weakly rose from the white blob as she lifted her body, some of the cum sliding off of her like molasses. Before even thinking of a way to get out of the room, she took in one giant gasp of the crisp, fresh air. The air may not have been any different than it was earlier, but it smelt as if it were delivered from the heavens, at least compared to the horrid smell of Daniel’s penis. She scrambled to her feet, took four feeble steps forward, and collapsed to her knees, understandably exhausted from the ordeal.

Eiko looked back at her giant tormentor and instantly locked eyes with the hole of his penis; She didn’t want to go back in there. Despite him lying there with his eyes closed, his member sat there twitching as if it were about to come towards her at any moment and the hellish experience would start all over again. Even as she sat outside her prison, Eiko knew that she wasn’t entirely safe as her eyes scattered aimlessly around the room to find a way out.

“Ah-ha!” She blurted and began crawling, her legs too weak to support the full weight of her body.

Eyes focused on the edge of the bed, Eiko started her journey in the direction of the bedpost. The light from the windows poured onto it as if it was Eiko’s grand destination. She had made up her mind that she’d climb down the blankets and onto the floor. While she didn’t know what she’d do next, it would at least be a start to her escape plan. Closer and closer she got to the edge of the bed, freedom, looking as tempting as a refreshingly cool milkshake on a scorching day, just moments away from her grasp.

Almost there.

Just a few more steps.

Only one more reach and--

She made it! Eiko’s hands desperately bunched up some of the blankets in her grip and began pulling her body forward in preparation for the descent. One foot flat on the bed, all she had to do next was lift the other and start climbing downward.

But she couldn’t.

For some reason, her other leg was stuck, almost as if it were being held down. She assumed she was just exhausted and tried to force herself to both feet, but it was no use. In fact, it felt as if a warm shackle had wrapped itself around her ankle as she attempted to move. Then, just as she realized what was going on, Eiko’s body was violently snatched away backward, the sight of her freedom growing fainter from her vision. Eiko pathetically tried to cling to the blanket, but the force pulling her was too strong for her tiny fingers. Cum still dripping from her clothing and strands of hair, Eiko was now hanging upside down and staring straight into Daniel’s large eyes. She had been so fixated on her escape that she didn’t even realize he sat up. He caught her trying to escape, and Eiko had no idea what he was going to do with her. Suddenly, he started laughing.

“Ha, sorry about that. Guess I shot you out a little further than expected,” he was clueless to her plan.

“Alright, you’ve had your disgusting fun, now change me back!” Eiko screamed.

Daniel stared at Eiko for a few moments, then burst into laughter; Eiko glared at him.

“What’s so funny!?” She tried yelling over his laughter, “I’m serious.”

“I felt you moving around in there, don’t act like you weren’t having a good time.”

“I was moving around to get out!” Eiko began swinging her arms wildly in Daniel’s direction, face now red with anger, “change me back like you promised, stupid!”

Daniel looked back at her with confusion and said, “I never ‘promised’ you that.”

Silence filled the room.

“Yes…yes you did!” Eiko sputtered in shock.

Surely Daniel wasn’t planning on keeping her.

“I said I would think about it, as in, I hadn’t decided yet. Besides…” Daniel hesitated.

“‘Besides,’ what?”

“Do you really think I’d turn you back?” Daniel tossed Eiko into the air slightly and caught her in his palm, she was now able to sit upright, “I’ve liked you for so long. I’d have to be an idiot to just turn you back when I could just keep you for myself.”

“I…you said…but! -” Eiko could only manage to stutter incoherent sentences. Whether it was out of frustration or shock, she couldn’t tell. She couldn’t even think of what to say next.

“Look on the bright side,” Daniel broke the silence, “you get to stay here and pleasure me whenever I want. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get used to it, and I’ll even try to be a little gentler next time. We could even try different things.”

Eiko was speechless. She was so angry she couldn’t think of a single word to say. Suddenly, Daniel clutched her in his hand once more and Eiko started to feel she was falling. She looked down and her eyes widened at the scene. He was about to ram her back into his penis! She put her hands out to push back against his force, only causing her arms to go inside the hole.

“See, you’re already ready for round two,” Daniel said excitedly, “I’m just going to keep you safe in here until I’m ready to go again.”

And with that, Daniel gave one mighty push and stuffed Eiko’s entire body back into his penis. She felt herself ascending as Daniel lifted his cock. Now that he was no longer erect, the meaty walls weren’t providing any sort of way for her to stay in place and she began sliding down his cock with ease. Eventually, she found herself at a small, throbbing hole that slowly started to take her in. Once past the hole, Eiko slid downward for a moment and into some sort of substance that smelled like semen. She was barely able to move as she was surrounded by meaty walls once again with little to no room to stretch.

Daniel looked at his balls and stared with delight as he felt Eiko inside of him trying to get out. He stood up off of the bed, stretched, and pulled his soiled sheets into a ball which he dropped on the floor until he was prepared to wash them. He then began putting on his button-up shirt, as well as lazily pulling up his pants and boxers. He went for a book on his bookcase, plopped onto his bed, then opened the book to a bookmarked page and began reading it - humming happily as if nothing eventful happened today.

Eiko, once again in her throbbing prison, just sat there silently, barely able to move and exhausted. Even if she could, she didn’t move an inch for two reasons: fear of arousing the giant she resided in, and shock at what her life had now become.


	2. The Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiko, finally released from the balls of her captor, found that her new home resides in a glass jar on Daniel's bookcase. Inside, she finds something that could possibly help her escape.

The halls of Silverlake Academy’s male dormitory were filled with the sound of students snoring while the early morning slowly approached. Though muffled by the snores, the faint sound of a young man moaning sweetly could be heard; It was coming from Daniel’s room.

“Mmm…yeah,” Daniel let out a cry of delight while he attempted to keep quiet as to avoid waking anyone.

Daniel softly stroked his lubed cock, the wet, rhythmic slapping sounds echoing throughout the room. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, Daniel breathed heavily whilst clutching a piece of the blanket in his other hand to try and contain himself from the extreme surge of pleasure that coursed through his veins. His brown hair had grown darker from the sweat that dripped from his forehead and onto his torso, now glistening from the rays of the morning sun that managed to sneak its way through the curtains. Daniel’s hand glided up and down his penis while his toes were nearly pulling the carpet up as they curled inwards. He let go of the blanket to wipe the saliva seeping from the side of his mouth, then scooped his balls into his hand.

“Ngh, come on!” inside of one of Daniel’s testicles, waist-high in thick semen, was Eiko, desperately pushing against the walls that contained her.

She’d been inside of Daniel’s balls since yesterday evening and had been trying to escape ever since. She planned to climb through his penis and, when the coast was clear, dash in any direction away from Daniel. She knew that if she let Daniel ejaculate her out, she’d most likely get caught again. The only problem was that whenever he moved, Eiko was tossed around uncontrollably, resulting in her being unable to find a chance to escape as she constantly lost her footing. Eiko knew she wouldn’t be able to push her way out of her prison and started punching the walls out of frustration, hoping she could someway cause pain to the giant.

“It’s no use,” Eiko huffed disappointingly, disgusted by the sound of Daniel moaning, “there’s no way I’m getting out on my own.”

Eiko slumped down as much she could to try and make herself more comfortable while she waited for the inevitable, but couldn’t. On top of there barely being any room for her to stretch out, the putrid stench of Daniel’s juices pierced her nose and caused her eyes to water. Eiko leaned against the fleshy wall behind her and stumbled around as the ground underneath her jolted violently.

“What now--”

Just then Eiko was thrown onto her butt and fell further into the cum, which reached up to her neck when she sat, with a splash. Her attempts to stand up proved futile, for Daniel’s movements caused his cum to slosh around violently, splashing in Eiko’s face and disorienting her. After a few more tries Eiko finally made it to her feet, right before she was flung into the creamy semen once again, this time face first. Cum splattered around the sac and buried Eiko while the walls shifted and contorted, squeezing and throwing her every which way. For a brief moment, Eiko managed to pull herself up for a gasp of air before she was thrown around once more.

Daniel, fondling his balls in one hand, was now laying on his arched back. His penis drooled precum that coated his fist while he hollered in ecstasy; he squeezed, twisted, and bounced his balls in every direction like a yo-yo. Pleasure stacked higher and higher as his body rushed towards its climax. In a fit of immense euphoria, Daniel kicked out one of his legs and accidentally struck something on the floor. Just then he stopped and remembered what he was trying to do - cum Eiko out. Daniel sat up and reached for what he sat down by his feet earlier: a mason jar next to a lid with holes poked through it. He put his penis into the opening of the jar and continued pounding his hand up and down his cock.

**_**Gasp** _ **

Eiko emerged from the pool of semen trying to catch her breath. Now that things had calmed down, she managed to stand up as much as she could in the space she had. However, Eiko could only relax for a brief moment as she realized the cum had risen amid her struggling and was continuing to rise. She stretched her neck out as she was now only able to keep her head above the semen that had reached chin-level.

“When I get out of here, I’m killing you!” Eiko screeched, pounding on the saggy walls of Daniel’s testicles.

Almost as if to respond, the ground began to shake under her feet once more. This time, the shaking was different. Panicked, Eiko looked around, realizing the walls were shifting rapidly while a light grumbling sound emitted from Daniel’s stomach. Cum started to fill Daniel’s testicles even faster and she heard the blissful moans of Daniel’s getting louder and faster; she knew what was coming next. Though a rancid stench surrounded Eiko she had no choice but to take one final gulp of air just before her head was fully engulfed in a milky sea.

The cum churned around in the small space and swept Eiko off her feet, taking her with it. She felt herself being snatched upward as the semen rushed through the small, pulsating hole she was forced through yesterday. It was now Eiko’s turn to be shot through the hole and, before she could get herself into a comfortable position, was yanked through with great force while folded lawn-chair style. Eiko was now rapidly moving through the canal of Daniel’s penis, and with so little space she found she was unable to get herself unfolded - though this didn’t stop her attempts at trying. All she could do was hope she’d be able to hold her breath while her legs were being pressed up against her chest by the flesh clenched around her tightly.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Daniel screamed.

Daniel could feel Eiko wiggling around as she sped through his penis and he became even more excited. He pounded on his penis more aggressively, losing all sense of control, until a bit of his creamy cum oozed out of the mouth of his cock and began pouring into the jar. However, it was only a few drops that seeped out as something seemed to be blocking the rest of the cum; it was Eiko. Daniel retained the feeling of immense pleasure as it gathered at the tip of his penis and he felt ready to explode. He started stroking even faster than before, and, not seeming to care about the sleep of his fellow students, screamed with excitement. He was unsure as to why Eiko was stuck all of a sudden, but he liked the feeling of it.

Eiko struggled to come unfolded but to no avail. She could now see a bit of the light from the outside pouring into Daniel’s cock while she was stuck at his tip. The space around her grew tighter and tighter as more cum continued to build up in the tiny space, shoving its way into her ears, nose, and stinging her eyes slightly as they squeezed shut. Eiko could only faintly make out the sound of Daniel moaning while the sound of a milky sea sloshed around and crashed up against the walls of her prison, like an ocean, no sign of it stopping from filling the space. Is this how she would die? Eiko continued fighting, promising she wouldn’t stop until the very end.

Daniel continued to aggressively play with his cock as he’d never felt such a sensation. It was like he’d reached his orgasm, but rather than fading away slowly he was stuck at the peak of it.

“Damn, Eiko, I have no idea what you’re doing in there but keep doing it!”

Daniel’s eyes rolled back as he continued to twist his hand around his cock, which was pulsating so hard it seemed like it was dancing and yearning for more. He rubbed it harder and faster until finally--

****POP** **

A loud pop sounded from Daniel’s cock as Eiko’s jizz-coated body was shot into the glass at high speeds. Her poor body was batter by the thick substance that sprayed out of Daniel’s monstrous cock, like a water hose on full blast that had been squeezed tightly and let go, forcing her up against the glass. After what seemed like an eternity the torture had finally stopped. Eiko’s slimy, sticky body slowly slid down the side of the glass and into the pool of cum at the bottom of the jar. She took one gulp of somewhat fresh air and, though a bit dizzy, wasted no time hopping to her feet with a fist raised toward the giant who was now sweetly stroking his penis while the tip hung over the jar’s opening.

“Listen here, you--”

But before Eiko could get another word out Daniel pumped one last bit of his steamy load into the glass and onto Eiko, causing her to fall. Though he felt the great amount of pleasure that surged through his dick, Daniel hadn’t even noticed Eiko was out yet. The cum found its way into her mouth as it filled the jar one last time, and she spat it out before taking another deep breath. Eiko rose to her feet once more, now up to her fibula in Daniel’s juices. Though she was furious, she found it hard to complain because Daniel’s cum was the only warmth she felt against the jarring coldness of the glass.

“I don’t know where you get off...” Eiko began.

Just as he heard the small girl’s voice, Daniel’s eyes popped open. He’d already been reminiscing the moment of extreme ecstasy from a few seconds ago.

“...treating me like some rag-doll you can just throw around, but I won’t stand for it!” Eiko had been screaming at Daniel as he finally came to his senses.

He looked into the jar and smiled, and seeing Eiko’s tiny face twisted in anger while she stomped one of her feet made him burst into laughter.

“C’mon, don’t give me that look. I had no idea you’d get stuck in there. If you’d just sat still and waited you probably would have slid out no problem.”

Daniel thought about what he’d just said and, thinking about how his masturbation session had been taken to a whole new level just then, silently hoped it would happen again.

Eiko gritted her teeth and pounded one of her little fists against the glass, yelling, “if you’d turned me back instead of being a jerk about it then I wouldn’t have to worry about ‘getting stuck!’ You could have just as easily used the end of a pencil or something.”

Daniel chuckled once again and said mockingly, “what’s the fun in that?”

Eiko grabbed a fist full of her shiny, black locks and squeezed, causing the sticky substance to coat her hands slowly as it poured from her hair and into the jar.

She sighed as she knew the answer to the question she was about to ask, but decided to ask anyway, “will you turn me back now?”

“Oh, why? So you can enact revenge in one of the ways you said you would? What was that one thing you said again?” Daniel asked, trying to recall some of the things he’d heard Eiko screaming at him through the chambers of his balls, “something about ‘shoving my face into a waffle iron’?”

He rolled his eyes, then picked up the hole filled lid from the floor, “besides, why would I want to give up that amazing feeling I just had?”

Eiko puffed her now red cheeks out and screamed, “I’m not your little toy!”

“Well, it sure feels like you were just then.”

“Come on, Danny, I thought we were friends, pals, amigos!”

Daniel rolled his eyes once again, Eiko’s voice not sounding convincing in the slightest.

“If we’re so close, what’s my middle name?”

Eiko froze while she tried to mask the look of horror that spread across her face; she had no idea.

“Um, that’s easy. Eli-something-jen-scott-fur…son? I know it starts with an E…probably.”

Daniel shook his head slowly in disappointment while Eiko attempted to guess some more before giving up.

“Well, that’s just unfair. No one goes around giving out their middle name. You probably don’t even know mine--”

“It’s Maya,”

“Lucky guess, but that still doesn’t prove anything,” Eiko countered, “I mean, I still know your favorite color is blue--”

“Green.”

“You love strawberries.”

“Mangoes.”

“You hate pancakes.”

“Love them.”

“And you like those movies with the giant robot-car people.”

“You mean transformers?” As the two went back and forth Daniel cocked his head to the side, surprised at how very little Eiko knew about him, and began to wonder what he ever saw in her.

“None of that stuff even matters so…turn me back.”

“No chance. Not passing up an opportunity like this.”

Daniel screwed the jar’s lid on. He looked up to his alarm clock - he still had an hour left before he had to get up. Satisfied, he then made his way over his bookcase and put Eiko on the highest shelf in a space that had been cleared out just for her. Eiko watched as her only chance to grow big again walked away and began gathering his school uniform. Daniel grabbed his clothes, placing them all in one spot on the bed so they’d be ready. He then walked into his bathroom, and Eiko could hear a faint sound of rushing water. She couldn’t see into the bathroom, but she knew what it looked like as every dorm’s bathroom was the same: pearly white toilet, a marble floor with the hint of rose pink, and a porcelain sink that curled into the elegant design of a seashell. Everything so clean, so fresh. But most importantly, the shower with its three modes of mist, power, and _deep_ massage. The thought of cool water trickling down Eiko’s face while she pulverized Daniel to death filled her with joy, but her daydream quickly came to an end as the rancid stank of Daniel’s cum - with a modest trace of urine - filled her nose.

Eiko’s face scrunched up with repugnance. She was used to the smell by now but as she stood in it now, the substance began to take one a new, stronger odor. She had to find some way to get Daniel’s attention. Looking around the room, she thought of what she could do with her now limited mobility and looked up at the books beside her.

Mumbling to herself, “here goes nothing,” Eiko took as many steps back as she could, then ran into the other side of the jar with her shoulder, not caring for semen splashing up against her legs.

She repeated the action several times over when--

****CRASH!** **

One book went flying off the shelf, causing a domino effect, and several more books followed suit. No soon after the crash was the angry footsteps of Daniel, who’d just stuck one of his legs in the shower. Daniel stomped out and saw Eiko jumping up in the jar and waving her hands.

“What is it?” Daniel groaned, the jar now in his hand.

“You can’t just leave me in this filth,” Eiko answered.

“You’ll be fine.”

“But it’ll get all dried up and crusty sitting out here! Plus, it’s beginning to stink even more. You’re going to have to clean me off anyway, might as well be now before this stuff hardens on me.”

Daniel stared at Eiko through the glass, shrugged, saying, “you’ve got a point,” and whisked her away to the bathroom.

He didn’t feel like further arguing with her about it, she was far too persistent for that. Eiko could feel her excitement rising, too much for her little body to handle, as she bounced around in the jar without a care in the world. Daniel carefully lifted Eiko, placed her in his palm, then hopped into the shower. He let his hands, slightly parted as to not cause water to overflow, fill with water to form a little pool that was big enough for Eiko to swim around. Daniel watched quietly as Eiko repeatedly dove into the pool, came back up, and spat out water like a fountain. He had to admit, seeing her happily play around in his hands made him happy, so much so he almost thought about turning her back. Almost.

The water rolling down Eiko’s cheeks like fresh rainwater was better than she imagined. Though she was missing the element of beating Daniel up, she could let it slide for this moment of peace. All the cum and rank odor she’d been forced to endure washed off her while she let the water comb through her hair. Holding on to Eiko, Daniel began to let the water pour out of his hands and was now reaching for the soap. He rubbed the bar all over his body and washed himself the best he could with his one free hand. Once he was done, Daniel soaped up his cock and balls real good, put the soap down, and began jerking himself off. He wanted so badly to use Eiko again but thought he’d allow her this moment to rest. On the other hand, Eiko looked on in terror thinking Daniel would insert her into his penis once again. The giant moaned softly, gyrating his hips slowly while he rubbed his cock. He moved his hand from his penis to his balls, then back again repeatedly. Eiko began to slap Daniel’s hand to get his attention, but he was too caught up in the sensation of him stimulating himself. She also tried yelling out a few times - nothing.

Suddenly, Eiko felt her body being lowered and she was now face-to-face with Daniel’s dripping wet, soapy testicle.

“No, wait!” She screamed out.

Her pleas fell on death ears as Daniel pressed her up against his balls and started to massage them. Her muffled screams were drowned out by the water as she was nearly tangled in his pubic stubble. Daniel’s hand glided up and down his penis with the greatest of ease thanks to the soap, and his mind was completely engulfed in euphoria. He made sure he came quickly as he still needed to get ready for his classes. While semen oozed from his penis he sighed and leaned against the wall, allowing the shower to wash away the sticky substance. Daniel opened his eyes and rested for a bit, then he realized something.

“Eiko?” He called out to her, no reply.

“Eiko!?” He called out once more, this time in a panic.

He looked around frantically, scanning the ground to search for Eiko’s possibly drenched body. He then felt something pushing up against his testicles and realized he’d been fondling himself with Eiko still in his hands. He lifted the angered girl to his face and began to laugh nervously, though it was obvious that she was not amused.

“What the hell!?” Eiko yelled at Daniel, bending his index finger in an attempt to break it.

“Sorry, I forgot you were there.”

“Oh, sure, you ‘forgot.’ I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“What? It’s not like masturbating in the shower is uncommon. It’s part of my morning routine and I just forgot you were in here.”

Daniel stepped out of the bathroom for a moment, grabbed 3 clothespins and a small fan that he turned on to a light breeze, near the window. He put the clothespins on a line he’d set up behind his window, then clipped them to Eiko’s sleeves and collar. Eiko hung helplessly from the wire as the sun showered down on her soaked body while the fan blew in her direction. She struggled to get loose, but the pins were clenched too tightly. All she could do wait for what Daniel might do next while her legs dangled in the wind. Daniel went back to the bathroom, washed the pool of semen from the jar, and wiped it out until it was completely dry and smelt of fresh daisies. He sat the jar underneath Eiko in case she fell, and returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Time seemed to crawl by at a snail’s pace for Eiko while she waited for Daniel to remove her from his clothesline. She heard the shower turn off, then the sink turn on and off, the toilet flush, and moans from what she assumed was Daniel touching himself again.

“Eiko, oh Eiko…”

Eiko heard her name being called out and tried to take her mind off of whatever sick and twisted fantasies Daniel might have been playing out with her in his head. She began to wonder if that was also something he did every morning. Just then she heard the door open but couldn’t see whatever was going on behind her as she faced the window while suspended in the air. However, she did feel Daniel’s gaze burning into her scalp from time to time during his shuffle around the room to get ready.

“Alright,” Daniel spoke.

Now fully dressed, he finally removed the freshly dried Eiko from the clothesline and dropped her into the jar. He placed her jar back onto the bookcase, this time a little ways further back so she couldn’t drop any more books, then turned on a small TV - which he’d placed across from the bookcase - and allowed cartoons to play.

Daniel picked up his bag and said to Eiko, “this should keep you occupied while I’m gone.”

Eiko crossed her arms and slumped down, saying, “what am I, a kid? Do you really think cartoons will keep me entertai-- oh wait this is my favorite show.”

Before Daniel knew it, Eiko was wrapped up in some colorful show, allowing him to slip out quietly without her noticing.

As the day crept along Daniel attended his classes while Eiko sat in her jar doing the only thing she could really do, watch TV. A few conversations about Eiko not being in school today were already floating about, which was no surprise as Eiko, despite her often bitter disposition, was a good student. Daniel was leaned up against a locker during the transitional period, scribbling notes in one of his notebooks while students made short and quick exchanges with each other before going from one classroom to the next. Just then, Toby, a good friend of his, snuck beside him.

“Hey, Dan!” Toby shouted through his lisp, startling Daniel, “did you hear? Eiko hasn’t shown up to her classes yet. Odd, huh?”

Avoiding eye contact, Daniel gave a, “yeah, I guess so.” 

“Huh,” Toby turned his head to the side, “you don’t seem too phased by it.”

“Why would I?”

“Well, with all the teasing she does I thought you would have been happy to get a break,” the boy laughed.

“Teasing? She doesn’t tease me,” Daniel responded.

“Are you kidding me? Cutting a square out of the backside of all your pants and underwear isn’t teasing?”

“Wait, that was her?” Daniel looked up, now no longer writing in his notebook.

“Yeah! And remember the time she also--” 

As Toby went on, Daniel found himself getting angrier. Other than ruining his clothes, he’d known of the other things Eiko had done. But for some reason, actually hearing it all out loud was hard to process. He couldn’t understand why’d he’d let her get away with so many things. Eyes burning of vengeance, he began to write out a list on another piece of paper.

Hours passed while Eiko laid in the jar and she felt her eyes grow heavy. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a good rest since coming to Daniel’s room. With her body feeling as fresh as a springtime breeze and the aroma of daisies swirling around her, Eiko was unable to resist the inviting idea of sleep. Her eyes were shut for no more than 5 minutes when she felt a slight vibration at her side and heard a ****ding****. The ding sounded again, and again, and several more times before Eiko finally decided to force her eyes open. Annoyed, she scoured her pockets for the slumber-ruining sound, and she could not believe what she saw. It was her cellphone! Wonder and amazement filled Eiko’s mind as she sat straight up, no longer feeling drowsy. She had no idea she still had her cellphone on her, and was completely surprised it managed to continue functioning despite the ordeal it been through with her.

Eiko unlocked her phone screen and, seeing as how it was on 4%, began to immediately check her notifications. She had 14 missed calls: 8 from her friend Jane (each one with an individual voicemail), 1 from her friend Danielle, 4 from what seemed to be teachers and other students, and 1 from “Scam Likely.” She then checked her texts and saw that Jane had been blowing up her phone.

“Hey, where ru?” from Jane.

“Are u sick? Why wrn’t u in class?”

“Seriously, I’m worried. Checked by the dorms n u wrn’t there.”

“Btw, when will your part of the project be done?”

“Omg have you at least eaten today?”

“Don’t make me come find you myself! You know I’ll do it!”

The string of messages went on so, rather than read them all, Eiko decided to start dialing. She typed in the numbers 9-1, but stopped. As she rehearsed what she’d say in her head she realized how ridiculous it sounded. What police wouldn’t hang up thinking it was a prank caller claiming to be shrunken and trapped in a jar? She erased the numbers then decided to check the time - luckily it was time for Jane’s lunch, which gave Eiko plenty of time to tell her where she was. She quickly dialed her friend’s number, then put the phone up to her ear while it rang - finally, she was about to get the help she so desperately needed! The phone rang once…twice…thrice…and several times more. With each ring, Eiko felt her happiness slowly fading.

“Hi!” a perky voice answered the phone.

“Jane! Thank goodness it’s you, I could really use your help and--”

“Sike! You’ve reached Jane. If I didn’t pick up, then I’m probably busy or you just missed me. Leave your message on the beat!”

Eiko hung up in frustration, but she couldn’t be too mad. After all, she remembered telling Jane to make that stupid voice message. She began calling back immediately. The phone rang up to three times again, but this time there was an answer before the fourth one. A loud, voice assaulted Eiko’s ears as she was scolded through the speaker.

“Eiko!” Jane screamed worryingly, “where have you been!? I knocked on your door, but no one answered!”

“Jane--”

“Then I tried calling your cell and it’s like you disappeared from the planet!”

“Yeah, yeah, listen, I need you--”

“I even left you an email, as if anyone uses those anymore! I just can’t believe you vanished without even telling your best friend!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, but you have to listen--”

“Not to mention that final project is coming up in a few days and you still haven’t given me your stuff! We have been shaking in our boots waiting for your part of the project!”

Eiko could not take anymore and shouted, “just shut up already!”

There was a long pause on the phone, then--

****Click** **

Eiko looked wide-eyed at the phone, now on 3%; Jane had hung up on her. Eiko was frozen in disbelief for a bit before she finally shook her head and came to; She needed to call her back. It wasn’t long before her friend picked up the phone again and immediately began shouting.

“I can’t believe you told me to shut up!”

“Sorry, I’m just frustrated.”

“I mean, I know you’re probably stressed and all, but I was just trying to tell you how worried I am about you!”

Eiko’s face dropped into the palm of her hand and she thought to herself, _“why did I decide to call Jane?”_

Finally, Jane had stopped talking and asked, “hello, are you still there?”

Relief washed over Eiko’s soul and she nearly shouted, “Jane, my half of the project is in my room, but right now I have a more pressing issue! You have to go to Daniel’s dorm room and check the top bookshelf for a glass jar. Can’t miss it.”

“Wait, what’s in the jar?” Jane asked.

“Look, just go. I’ll explain later! It’s a bit complicated to tell you over the phone.”

Jane nodded, said, “you got it, heading to Dani’s,” then hung up.

Eiko, now filled with hope and excitement, stood up in the glass and waited promptly for Jane to walk through that door any second to rescue her.

A warm breeze swept across the courtyard as Jane, a light tan, strawberry blond-haired, female student with model-like legs, skipped happily along the path to the girl’s dormitory. As some of the classes had let out for lunch many students were enjoying the nice weather, eating their meals and studying, while others were doing the same inside their rooms.

“Knock, knock!” her voice sounded through a door, “you there?”

A faint vibration sound could be heard through the door and, upon Jane calling out, it abruptly stopped. Whoever was inside the room was stumbling their way around, bumping into everything they possibly could.

The sound of a young woman’s voice called out saying, “I’ll be right there!”

The door finally swung open and there stood another attractive girl, her uniform skirt on backward whilst sporting the messiest of bedhead. She’d be even more of a looker were it not for her dark, brunette hair with lightly dyed ends looking like a rats nest from whatever she was doing.

“Jeez Dani,” Jane’s eyes grew wide, “what happened to you?”

Danielle scratched the back of her head and said, “just masturbating. What are you doing here anyway?”

Jane pushed passed her, a smile still on her face, and began to scour Danielle’s bookcase.

“Well guess what, I just got off the phone with Eiko and she told me her part of the project is in her room. Now, all we have to do is put it together and we’ll be done.”

“That’s cool and all,” Danielle began, “but why are you looking in my bookcase?”

Jane looked up then palmed herself on the forehead, saying, “right! Eiko also told me to check your bookcase for a glass jar. Do you have any?”

Danielle stopped to think for a second and wondered if she had one, but couldn’t recall having one.

“Nah, no glass jars here. Maybe she mixed my room up with someone else.”

Jane thought for a minute, said, “hmm, maybe,” then left the room before dialing Eiko’s number.

Eiko, who was now impatiently tapping her foot, received a call on her phone that was now on 2%.

“Hi, Eiko! I checked Dani’s room like you asked, and I didn’t see any glass jars.”

“Wait, you were in Danny’s room? That’s impossible, I’ve been watching the whole time!” Eiko rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t going crazy.

“Really? Are you watching me or something,” Jane giggled, “so creepy!”

Eiko rolled her eyes and began to speak, but was cut off by Jane saying, “oh yeah, I asked Dani and she said she didn’t have any glass jars on her.”

Eiko nearly dropped to her knees - she’d completely forgotten to explain to Jane that she meant Daniel’s room and not their friend, Danielle.

“Okay, Jane, I need you to listen closely. I made a huge mistake. I didn’t mean Dani ** **elle****. I meant to say, Dan--”

**_**POWERING DOWN…** _ **

Before Eiko could finish explaining, her phone began shutting off. She stared at the screen and watched as it, like her hopes, faded to black. Her one chance to get help was now gone and she had no way of contacting anyone. She looked at the phone once more, this time only seeing red as her cheeks steamed in anger. Suddenly, the phone was chucked to the other side of the jar so hard it shattered on impact. Eiko fell to the ground, all she could do was sit there. She stared up, a lifeless look in her eyes, not blinking for a long time.


	3. Small Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon recalling the various pranks Eiko pulled on him in the past, Daniel takes the opportunity to enact revenge upon her. In the midst of his cruel, sexual escapade, rescue arrives! Sort of...

Sitting with her knees up to her chest, Eiko continued staring towards the top of the jar she resided in, counting over and over the holes that had been poked into the lid. It was unclear to her how much time had passed; although, there was some indication based on the lot of students that could be seen through the window, returning to their dorms, sitting outside, and conversing while their evening classes let out. Across from her were the shattered remains of a phone that had been thrown in a blind rage. In some ways Eiko wished she hadn’t found it. Although she was always thinking of ways to escape, she had no idea where she’d hide, how long she’d be able to hide, and how she’d get to the shrink gun to reverse its effects. But with the phone, she had a chance to gain freedom. Now that chance was gone - snatched away by the cruel mistress that is fate. For the umpteenth time, Eiko took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. Not even cartoons could lighten the mood.

“Daniel, not Danielle,” every now and then Eiko would replay in her head the conversation she had with Jane, reliving different scenarios and kicking herself over a simple, stupid mistake.

Clearly, things could not get any worse.

****B** ** ****AM** **

Eiko felt the bookcase tremble violently and the books, with her jar, nearly tipped over. The door swung open with such force, the knob leaving a slight dent in the wall it rammed into was not out of the realm of possibility. Although she was a too far back on the shelf to see pass one of the beams, Eiko assumed Daniel had returned. His anger was evident from the slamming of the door, and his bag being thrown to the floor with a thud. With intense heart racing and mild fidgeting, Eiko didn’t know how much more she could take of the deliberately slow footsteps that crept closer to her glass home. It was truly a scene ripped from a horror film, like a serial killer lurking just around a piece of furniture the protagonist hid behind. Eiko, waiting for Daniel to appear, looked down and realized the phone bits were still scattered across from her. Her hands fumbled along the pieces, trying to sweep them closer - but it was too late.

A sinister shadow extended over the jar as Daniel slid into view. Eiko, caught in the act, froze while staring into Daniel’s monstrous, green eyes that were nearly pressed up against the glass. Spread across his face was the same devious grin that was present when he shrunk Eiko.

“What have you got there?” Daniel bellowed, glaring at the broken bits of plastic.

“Just,” Eiko hesitated, “something I found.”

She couldn’t understand why Daniel seemed different. Even when using her as his toy, he still at least seemed naturally cheerful. Looking upon his impassive gaze, Eiko had no idea why his demeanor felt so ‘off’’ - and she didn’t like it. Daniel carelessly snatched the mason jar off the shelf, opened it, and reached inside, forcing Eiko to give up her possession without a fuss.

Upon inspection, Daniel could make out that it was a cell phone and asked, “where did you get this?”

“I…just had it on me.”

For a moment, she thought to tell Daniel that she’d used it to make a phone call, and scare him into thinking someone was coming to rescue her; however, he could quickly and easily dispose of her shrunken body, and any evidence left behind. Besides, why get into trouble over help that wasn’t coming? Daniel didn’t think to ask why it was broken, and instead tossed it into the small trash bin beside the bookcase.

“Well, you’re not going to be needing that,” he snickered.

Daniel took a notebook out of the bag, dropped it onto his desk, and dumped Eiko out next to it before placing the jar down on its side. Then, he went over to the dresser. Eiko didn’t pay any attention to what was written on the paper at first, until her attention was pulled in by the title - in big, bold letters, it read, “THINGS TO DO TO EIKO.” It was a bullet-pointed list with ideas of various sexual activities Daniel would enact upon his shrunken victim. The list was a lengthy one, with a few items being scratched off, while another few had the word “maybe” scribbled next to them in the margins. Eiko’s eyes widened as they examined the words, each action viler and more revolting than the last. Some didn’t even seem humanly possible! Terrified, she glanced up and noticed the giant taking things out of the top drawer - two bottles of lubricant, a fleshlight, dental floss, a handful of condoms, a small plastic tube, and other objects. Taking items from the drawer, Daniel began speaking, still not looking at Eiko.

“Remember that time you ruined my clothes by cutting squares into them?” he asked.

“Uh,” Eiko began, sheepishly, “yes? I…I mean it was all in good fun…”

While searching, Daniel continued to verbally compile a list of the ways Eiko agonized him. She could feel the seething rage coming off the words as the bulge in his pants grew in size. There had to be some way for her to get away while he was distracted; however, from the looks of it, the jump from the desk would be fatal. She looked over to the jar, which was still laying on its side. Throwing caution to the wind, Eiko flung herself into the jar and began to roll it off the desk like a hamster wheel.

****CRACK** **

Luckily the glass was quite thick, allowing for just a small crack to form from the impact of the wooden floor surrounding Daniel’s desk. Since half of the jar managed to land onto the carpet, Daniel hadn’t heard it while he sifted through the dresser’s contents. Like a bat out of hell, Eiko was making a mad dash for the door. The view of the hallway, peering through the bottom of the door, grew larger in her eyes.

****CLONCK!** **

Slammed into the door at top speed, or at least as fast as it could with Eiko’s tiny legs steering it, was the jar; Eiko lurched forward from the force. Daniel’s head spun around at the sound of it, and he noticed that Eiko was now halfway under the door pulling herself to freedom. Desperate, she continued to wiggle underneath the frame. At this point, she was now halfway into the hall and could smell the sweet, crisp air that carried the subtle aroma of freshly baked rolls, beef stew, donburi, and other mouthwatering smells that exuded from the students’ evening meals. Voices came from the rooms of her former schoolmates, who were laughing and chattering with their friends. The warmth of the setting sun that shined through the windows gently caressed Eiko’s face. Suddenly, the earth began to quake under her as the giant’s footsteps grew near. The familiar scent of Daniel’s sweat-ridden body enveloped her, and he was now behind Eiko on the other side of the door. Determined to make it back to the outside world, she struggled to stand. Unfortunately, a loose thread from her sock was caught on the underside of the door, and was insistent on not letting go. Freedom once again slipped from Eiko’s grasp; her body was snatched back into the room so fast she nearly got carpet burns.

Eiko was then negligently chucked back into the glass and, upon turning around, was face-to-face with Daniel’s swollen penis that hung from above. While on the run, she hadn’t even noticed he’d gotten naked. Daniel sat the glass on his nightstand, squeezed some clear substance onto the surface of the jar, and began to grind his cock up against it - lubing the beast up in preparation for its fun. A familiar, fruity smell lingered in the air from the lubricant - Eiko recognized it as the same one from when Daniel first used her to satisfy himself.

Eiko backed as far away as she could in the glass and covered her ears, the jar amplifying Daniel’s moans. Suddenly, she felt her body being lifted, and was now being dangled above the urethra of Daniel’s pulsating monster - which was ready to devour her. Just as she thought she’d once again serve as food for his penis, Eiko began to soar higher, and was now staring at Daniel’s face. His warm breath grazed her nose, giving a clue as to what he had for lunch: chili cheese hot dogs with onions and sour kraut, and what smelt like a soda.

“I thought we’d try some new things today,” Daniel spoke, then Eiko lifted above his gaping jaws.

“No wait, you can’t!” Eiko screeched while pinching her nose.

Daniel looked up at his tiny mistress and said, “oh yeah, you’re right. I forgot something.”

He slid off Eiko’s shoes and socks, revealing her still freshly pedicured toes. Then he picked up a strand of dental floss from the bed. 

“Hng!” a sound emitted from Eiko as Daniel tightly wound the strand around her waist, then lifted the piece of floss to the point where she was hanging above his head.

Continuing where he left off, Daniel began to lower Eiko towards his open mouth - the tongue seemed to be eagerly awaiting her arrival. He closed his mouth with only her feet inside and began to swirl his tongue around.

“St…stop that!” Eiko spat out.

Although she wasn’t enjoying it, Eiko couldn’t help but let out fits of uncontrollable laughter from the ticklish feeling of Daniel’s soft tongue working its way between her toes.

Daniel continued to suck on Eiko’s feet, becoming more aroused as her toenails lightly brushed across the roof of his mouth in her struggle. He reached down and began to massage his penis very softly, making sure not to get too excited as he still had more planned for the evening. He disregarded her ongoing bursts of screams and laughs, sucking her further passed his lips. Drool seeped from the corners of his mouth, pleased by the thought of sucking Eiko inside, and also because of the feeling of her flailing legs. Moaning a tasty ‘mmm,’ he sucked her further and further inside until he finally reached her underwear. They weren’t the least bit wet, but he was about to change that.

Eiko jolted forward upon feeling the tip of Daniel’s tongue pushing past her underwear and up against her loins, ready to lick up any of her delectable juices. She was so busy screaming she hadn’t noticed she was now waist-deep in Daniel’s mouth, and possibly going further.

“Don’t- HA!”

Eiko attempted to blurt out something along the lines of, “don’t eat me,” but found she couldn’t control her laughter in response to the foreign sensation that enveloped her lower body. She fought to try and get herself free from between Daniel’s lips, punching, pinching, and even trying to bite his nose. His giant worm of a tongue squirmed its way up her body as his teeth held her in place, and she feared he might accidentally chomp down on her. Suddenly, the pink creature emerged from Daniel’s mouth and, with Eiko still halfway inside, laid up against her back. She wasn’t exactly sure as to what was going on until--

**_**SLURP** _ **

Without warning, the rest of the helpless Eiko was vacuumed up passed Daniel’s lips.

Daniel continued playing with himself, his hand whirling and twirling around his moistened cock. He felt Eiko hysterically stumbling inside of his mouth while constantly banging her head on the roof of it with each attempt to stand up, and fighting against his tongue that constantly contorted around her. At one point she managed to punch her arm out, but it was quickly slurped back in like a noodle.

Eiko slapped away the giant pink monster that resided in Daniel’s mouth, but it kept coming back to help itself to another taste of her. Too weak to further fight the relentless beast, Eiko’s body was swept away by Daniel’s eager tongue. Her saliva-soaked body was slammed against the roof of his mouth while the tongue rubbed against every inch of her. It then mercilessly swabbed her back and forth between the spongy, inside walls of Daniel’s cheeks, taking with it any food particles that might have been stuck between the teeth after lunch. The tongue then body slammed on top of Eiko, and she disappeared underneath it while it thrashed wildly. Eiko wrestled herself from under the tongue in an attempt to tame it, but just then a whirlpool of saliva washed over the tiny girl and whisked her around the cave like a guzzle of mouthwash. As the piece of floss that was tied around her worked its way loose in the struggle, Eiko panicked.

Still softly stroking his throbbing member, Daniel churned Eiko around in his spit, unknowingly allowing the piece of floss to slip out. He disregarded her warning cries, which were being drowned out by his heavy breathing, and instead helped himself to the titillating sensation of his victim squirming around as he forced her in every direction of his mouth - pleasuring himself as he did so. Then, while still believing the floss was attached to Eiko’s waist, he took one giant gulp. The rush of liquid tickled his esophagus, arousing him even further as he felt Eiko follow it.

Struggling to find a place to hang on, Eiko dug her nails into the back of Daniel’s tongue while the saliva washed over her, almost forcing her to let go as it nearly drowned her. Heart pounding and arms trembling, Eiko clenched her eyes closed as she could feel her grip loosen. Moans filled the cave and she was sure Daniel didn’t care whether or not he ate her. She could hear the bubbling sound of stomach acid below; it gave off a rancid, rotting odor that lurked its way up Daniel’s throat and wrapped around Eiko. The stench was so strong it almost seemed as if it were trying to pull her down into the darkness. The thought of attempting to strike his uvula was tempting, but Eiko knew if she were to let go she’d surely fall to her demise - not to mention it was too high up. She felt the tongue underneath her rise once more, releasing another wave of saliva in her direction that would overpower her without a doubt. Eiko took a deep breath, said her goodbyes, and allowed the spit to take her away as she couldn’t hold on any longer.

The warm, slime coated walls of Daniel’s esophagus squeezed around Eiko’s body as she allowed it to slowly engulf her. The only thing she could do right now was hope her death would be quick and painless. Or was it? Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into her head and she started to spread her limbs out as far as she possibly could. Eiko managed to push her appendages up against the walls of Daniel’s throat and, with her hands and feet already starting to slip, she only had one chance for her plan to work.

Daniel wrapped his hands around his neck and stumbled about the room - he was choking! Attempts to swallow whatever was lodged in his throat proved to be futile, the object was relentless. Trying to give himself the Heimlich maneuver, Daniel looked around the room for anything that could help him. He hurriedly patted around his lips, only to find the piece of dental floss he tied around Eiko was gone; now he knew what was stuck in his throat. Daniel closed his eyes, stuck two fingers into his mouth, and tickled his uvula to try and make himself gag.

The spongy flesh closed around Eiko, squeezing close to her body and pushing her upwards. A slimy substance coated her body while the force of the shifting flesh rushed her back up the throat canal.

Now bent over the bed while one of his arms supported him, Daniel continued gagging; At this point, his boner was long gone.

“ ** _ **BLEH**_** ,” the frazzled Daniel regurgitated, and out shot a Eiko, covered in saliva and god-knows-what, face-first onto the soft cushions of the bed.

Daniel continued spitting up what looked like stray, black strands of Eiko’s hair, while his face twisted in disgust from the faint taste of food that had almost come back up. The two were obviously in shock as they gasped heavily for air, not a word being exchanged while an intense silence flooded the room. Then suddenly--

“You tried to kill me!” the two of them yelled in unison.

Still lying down and unable to force herself to her feet, Eiko argued, “ _me_? Kill you? In case you’ve forgotten, you’re 10 times bigger than me and just tried to eat me!”

“Not intentionally! You tried to choke me!” Daniel responded, but silently admitted to not realizing the string came loose.

“‘Not intentionally,’” Her voice mocked him, followed by a smug grin.

However, that grin was soon erased when Eiko looked upon Daniel’s frustrated expression - it showed there was a deep flame welling up inside him. Most aren’t threatened by Daniel’s appearance, but at this moment the look on his face was so intense, it could make many run away with their tail between their legs. Daniel plucked Eiko from the sheets, now squeezing her in his fist as he stomped his way into the bathroom. Without warning, her head was shoved under the faucet while a freezing waterfall showered down on her. Sounds of small gasps of air emitted from Eiko, it was hard to breathe with the water being blasted on its highest, coldest setting. With his tiny victim in tow, the seething Daniel silently stomped back into the bedroom, plopped onto the bed on his back, and began to slowly slide Eiko feet first into his lubed cock. It was hard to deny that the cooling sensation he felt from her wet, cold body sliding up against the walls of his cock almost made him coo in pleasure.

“Not again!” Eiko shouted out, trying to get Daniel to stop as she reflected on herself being stuck in his balls for who knows how long.

For once she actually missed being inside the glass jar. Anything would be better than being trapped and thrown around in a sac while the musty smell of semen grew stronger. It was easy to assume that with how angry Daniel was, he was going to harshly abuse his toy again; this time was different. Although her body had been slowly plunged into the eager mouth of Daniel’s penis, Eiko felt the pressure from his finger lift; he’d stopped. She was now lodged shoulders deep in his urethra.

****Thud** **

With its grip still pulsating around its toy, Daniel’s limp cock fell from his hands and into his lap. With the only thing in view being the ceiling, Eiko curiously look around as much as she could without arousing the monster. Relief washed over her as she believed Daniel was done for the night - but she was sorely mistaken.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Daniel sat up and stared down at Eiko.

“Wha…what do you mean?” She asked

“I’m sure you noticed by now I’m not erect. Shouldn’t you be trying to fix that?” he smirked.

Eiko still had no clue what Daniel was implying. She couldn’t understand what stupid mind tricks he was playing on her.

“It’s your fault I’m not aroused right now, since you tried to kill me and all. And y’know, I’m pretty tired of doing all the work myself.”

Eiko looked up at her captor with a staggering expression and, not wanting him to be saying what she thought, shuddered, “you don’t mean--”

“That’s right. I want you to _make_ me cum.”

The thought of Eiko wiggling around inside Daniel in an attempt to pleasure him seemed to please the beast she resided in, because the walls slightly twitched around her.

“No,” she refused.

Daniel was slightly stunned. Although Eiko had openly opposed Daniel using her, the word ‘no’ came out so clear cut it even shocked Eiko - and admittedly boosted her ego a bit. However, her moment of pride was abruptly ended by Daniel’s thunderous voice - still a bit surprised - calling out.

“Maybe it hasn’t yet occurred to you that I own you now,” he sighed, “and after all the awful things you’ve done to me, the least you can do is obey me. Otherwise, there might be consequences.”

Eiko couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Daniel’s mouth. Who did he think he was? Although she did not like this newfangled attitude of his, she was terrified. However, she felt that as long as he didn’t sense her fear, she just might make it through the rest of the night.

She let out the most hysterical of fake laughs, and taunted, “you sound like some cheesy villain! I’m real scared now because of these ‘consequences.’ You’ve already done your worst, so hit me with your best shot.”

With a smirk on her face, Eiko felt her plan was working - unfortunately, it was not.

“With pleasure,” Daniel affirmed.

With Eiko still stuck in his penis, he lifted himself and did an arrogant saunter into the bathroom. Daniel stood over the open toilet bowl and looked down on Eiko with a devilish smirk.

“What? Plan on dropping me into the toilet?” Eiko taunted.

“Nope. Even worse.” Daniel replied, right before shoving the rest of Eiko into his limp member.

Now, only her hair was visible. Daniel had been holding in fluids since classes let out, as per one of his list items, and he would finally relieve himself. He knew if there was absolutely one thing Eiko hated in this world, it was pee.

The smell of urine grew in intensity as a raging, golden river rushed through the canal, crashing along the walls as it traveled. Eiko already knew to hold her breath, something she’d gotten very used to doing by now, as she frightfully listened to the roaring waters making its way towards her. An intense heat crept up her body as the fluid got closer, until finally, her entire body was engulfed in pee. Her eyes were tight shut, and all she could hear was the urine sloshing around her, sounding as if she had been submerged under a fierce river. Although her breath was being held, that didn’t stop the pee from trying to force its way up her nose, making it difficult to try and not breathe. Eiko underestimated just how long Daniel could keep this up. The golden shower seemed never-ending as drops of it pushed past her lips and into her mouth, while hot piss stung every inch of her body. It was longer than any cum-shot she’d endured from Daniel thus far, and she’d finally lost the ability to hold her breath any longer. Eiko let out a scream under the liquid in an attempt to push back any of it that tried to force its way into her nose and mouth, but it only made things worse. Just as she felt she was losing consciousness, a tight pressure gripped around her.

A wiggling sensation coursed through the inside of Daniel’s penis, and he could tell Eiko was losing the fight. With the hand he was using to aim towards the bowl, he began to squeeze his member and watched as Eiko slid out to her shoulders like a push pop. Still pissing, he watched on in amusement as Eiko struggled for air while part of his stream went into the toilet, and the other part splashed into her face. Tiny and helpless, Eiko veered her head in every direction in an attempt to avoid the pee, gasping in the air heavily polluted with the stench of urine, and occasionally taking in a few drops into her mouth until the powerful stream finally stopped. Daniel waited for a while before shaking off the remaining droplets into the toilet, although that proved to be useless as Eiko’s piss drenched hair continued to drip. He grabbed a fistful of toilet paper and carelessly dried Eiko off the best he could until he saw fit to stop.

Eiko shook her head violently in an attempt to rid her hair of any toilet paper follicles that dare linger. Her face was contorted in repulsion as she forced herself to cough, unsuccessfully trying to get the taste of Daniel’s urine out of her mouth. Soon, she was interrupted by her capture’s voice calling from above.

“Had enough?” Daniel smirked, standing in a power pose with one hand on hip.

Eiko didn’t answer, she just glared back at him with a face that told him she loathes him. But, too tiny to do anything, that didn’t bother him at all.

“Well, if you’re not going to say anything, I guess I’ll just have to do it again until I get an answer. I have tons of water in my bag--”

“Fine,” Eiko hissed, “I’ll do it.”

Originally thinking nothing could be worse than residing in the giant’s testicles, she’d rather not relive that horrid experience from a few seconds ago. She’d take semen over urination any day. Daniel smiled; he’d won. He strolled back into his bedroom, grabbed the fleshlight and small plastic tube from atop his dresser, then flopped back onto the bed. Eiko was looking up at the ceiling once again and let out an irritated sigh. Frustrated, but with no options left, she started to move her body wildly as best she could in Daniel’s flaccid penis, but barely had any room. She’d only just started and was working up a sweat. At this rate there was no way she would be able to get Daniel to cum, she couldn’t even get him erect. Eiko slowed down, thinking she might as well give up. It wasn’t helping that Daniel’s penis wasn’t secreting enough substance to lather her up, and she knew the only way to get that to happen was to get him aroused.

“I can’t,” she managed to blurt through heavy breathing.

Daniel sat up, propped up his knees, and said, “well you’re not leaving until you do. You seem to squirm around just fine when you’re trapped inside.”

Rage filled the tiny girl, what was she supposed to do now? Then, Eiko realized a method that could help her. Rather than wiggle her entire body all at once, she would get started muscle by muscle. Once she got enough of Daniel’s precum to coat her body, she’d be able to move with more ease until he ejaculated her out - which was when she’d take the opportunity to make another escape. She began carefully moving her fingers as best she could, side to side and up and down, massaging the walls of her prison and trying not to gag as a slimy substance coated her hands. Slight moisture ensued, and now her legs were getting into the mix. Luckily her shoes were taken off earlier, as she managed to wiggle her toes to assist her leg movements. Although the grip around Eiko had loosened slightly, she had to make an immense effort to move, and found herself having to stop every few seconds to catch her breath.

Daniel lowered himself to the mattress, now lying flat on his back once more as the pleasure began to take over. Just as he was starting to think Eiko would never being able to arouse him herself, she surprised him. With how angry she seemed at him, Daniel expected her movements to be that of an untamed boar. Instead, he got a delicate butterfly. His heart raced while Eiko’s soft legs felt like that of a freshly, dry cleaned blanket sliding along the insides of his penis, while her hands were touching him in all the right places. Not to mention her hair, which swayed along with the movements of her body, tickling the tip of his cock. He’d always enjoyed his masturbation technique, but right now he felt himself yearning for more, despite Eiko’s size. The fact that she was small helped create the sensation of Daniel just on the cusp of being teased, but with just the right amount of movement to please him. He couldn’t help himself and, without realizing, started to slowly massage his balls to match Eiko’s slow and sweet touch.

The pulsating of the flesh picked up in speed and the giant’s cock swelled, lifting Eiko higher and signaling to her that her efforts were not wasted. She began to rotate her hips, which helped greatly because now she could see Daniel and the rest of his upper body as his member stood up stiffly, now fully erect. By now, she’d picked up on a rhythm: hips to the right while lifting the left leg and arm, hips to the left while lifting the right leg and arm, all while keeping the toes and fingers wiggling. With the way things were looking, it would only be a matter of time before Daniel finally came. She felt a warm breeze brush past her as Daniel sighed deeply, murmuring the words, “fuck, yes,” under his breath. His hand seemed to move on its own in her direction and, with one hand already fondling his testicles, began twisting very slightly just at the base of his cock. A devious smirk showed on Eiko’s face and she began to move just a tad bit faster, sure that Daniel wouldn’t know what hit him once she made her escape.

“Mm…yes, Eiko…” Daniel whispered feebly, “faster…”

To his surprise, she complied - at least, as much as her tiny body could. There were moments where she’d stop for a few seconds, presumably to catch her breath, then start up again, and Daniel felt it to be the ultimate teaser; He let out a faint whimper of joy. He’d already anticipated Eiko trying to run off once she was free, but for now, he would relish this moment. Daniel bit his lips while only letting a few moans escape every now and then, the tingling sensation working its way down to his bones. His cock throbbed gently, seemingly thrilled at Eiko’s efforts to please it. Suddenly, Daniel realized something that would make this experience even more amazing. He looked over to the fleshlight and small tube he’d grabbed earlier, untouched since Eiko started. He stopped fondling himself, reached for the small tube, then face the rounded tip down above his poor, unsuspecting victim.

Eiko continued to move her body, trying not to be bothered by the precum that rose from the mouth of the monster that held her captive. She didn’t know how much longer she could continue, and for once actually wanted Daniel to cum. Suddenly, out of nowhere--

****CLONK** **

Eiko felt immense pressure against her head as she was shoved down into Daniel’s penis by something. The small object was repeatedly pulled out, then pushed back in, forcing her deeper into a tighter space within Daniel each time it returned to assault the top of her head. She didn’t understand what she had done wrong for this to happen, but she was determined to get out, especially since the strong stank of urine still lingered inside. Eiko began to wiggle around as best she could, attempting to work her way back up to the world outside, but each time the object returned and pushed her down once more.

Daniel could feel Eiko’s soft, tender body squirming inside him, and he was amazed she was seemingly dedicated to finishing the job. He continued to ram the plastic tube into his penis a few more times before laying it at his side. Then, he grabbed the fleshlight and allowed it to slip onto his penis; it seemed to have a mind of its own as it invited his member in with a tight grip. While Daniel aggressively pounded the fleshlight, he could feel Eiko’s body being pulled up from the suction whenever he lifted it, then pushed down from the pressure when he slammed into it. With the fleshlight pleasuring him from the outside, and Eiko massaging him from inside, he let out a cry of excitement, not realizing what he had been missing out on.

The object that Daniel was jamming into Eiko’s prison had finally stopped beating her over the head, but now it was replaced by the feeling of her being sucked up then pushed down repeatedly. She was forcibly moved up and down the canal easily thanks to the precum that lined the walls, and she wondered how Daniel was doing this without even touching her. Suddenly, she felt one large suction yank her poor body upwards and back out to the tip of Daniel’s penis, again stuck to her shoulders; the two were panting heavily. Eiko looked around, and realized what happened when she noticed a small plastic tube and fleshlight by Daniel’s side.

“Keep going…” he softly demanded.

“Excuse m--”

“ ** **Do it****.”

She looked down at the items he’d used, apprehensive in case he’d use them on her again. It was obvious Daniel was getting irritated by her lack of movement, so she continued to move again. Moans filled the air once more while Eiko moved around, and she tried to keep her thoughts focused on the goal. No more than a minute had passed when Eiko was once again shoved back into Daniel’s penis with the end of the plastic tube. After a few more plunges, she could feel her body sucked back up and forced down by the pressure of the fleshlight.

Daniel repeatedly did this at random moments, each time catching Eiko by surprise. Whenever she reemerged, he would demand she kept going like nothing happened. He found his toes curling from the great pleasure he felt in sporadically mixing Eiko’s soft and delicate touch with his sharp and aggressive movements.

Eiko could feel Daniel’s grip on her tighten, and she knew an orgasm was coming. She couldn’t stand the seemingly endless cycle of being forced to pleasure him, then randomly plunged down into the pit of his penis until she was sucked back up again. She moved eagerly, trying to keep the same rhythm as before, but it was hard to keep up with the intense demand of Daniel’s rising sex drive. Her world was met with darkness once more as Daniel shoved her inside his cock, then she felt him using the fleshlight again. However, this time she could feel him pounding into it much more intensely and much longer than he’d been earlier. With temperatures rising, Eiko could feel the cum churning below her as it prepared to make its way up. His moans began to rise in volume, then--

****POP** **

Daniel flung the fleshlight off and its mouth released a loud popping sound. He screamed out as the cum from the pit of his balls shot its way up, carrying Eiko with it. His cock was like a geyser erupting with sperm. Eiko, now covered in a thick, sticky batter, soon followed and was shot into the air by the immense pressure. She plopped onto Daniel’s stomach, which was rapidly moving up and down as he panted from such an extremely new and jaw-dropping sensation. Both dazed and confused, Eiko slid off the belly of the beast and sprang into action - or at least she tried to. Unable to make heads or tales of which direction she was heading; she dizzily ran around trying to find the edge of the bed only to end up running around in circles. Daniel took a deep breath as the last bit of cum finished spewing from his cock, then he looked over to Eiko, who was running around in every direction like a blind rat.

He scooped her up, lifted his knees, then grinned and asked, “Ready for another round?”

Eiko shook her head, trying to get rid of that dizzy feeling she had, then looked up at Daniel with disbelief - how could he possibly want more? This time, rather than shoving her back into his cock as she expected, he lowered her onto the bed and between his legs. Up ahead sat Daniel’s ass cheeks, spread wide, and she knew something vile was about to happen. Eiko tried to run away, but his hand continued to usher her forward towards the pulsating hole that was eager to gobble her up; the stench of feces grew stronger. Now the side of her face was pressed up against his anus while his index finger slowly put more and more pressure on her head - his anus had now engulfed half her face as she struggled. But before things could go any further--

****Bang, bang, bang!** **

Daniel’s eyes nearly popped from his head at the sound of someone banging on his door. By the sound of their fist nearly punching a hole through to the room, it wasn’t hard to tell that whoever it was wanted to get in and get in now.

“Open up, ‘Daniel,’” a rough, female voice called out from the other side of the door.

The banging continued until he heard another male student just across the hall yell out, “would you shut up out there!?”

Daniel waited, thinking that would cause the banging to stop. However, that same student proceeded to scream in agony while the female voice from earlier yelled, “tell me to shut up again,” then a door slam echoed through the hallway.

“Knock, knock,” another female voice called out happily, this time more pleasant than the first one.

However, Daniel didn’t care how nice the voice sounded, he was still quivering from the sound of the male student screaming in pain and felt there might have been an angry swarm of girls outside his dorm.

“Maybe he’s not here?” the more cheerful voiced girl spoke.

Now that the voices were much clearer, Eiko began to silently rejoice as she recognized who the two girls on the other side of the door were.

“Nah, he’s definitely here. I know the stench of furious masturbation anywhere,” the more harshly voiced girl sniffed, “and that’s it.”

The banging started back up, along with the harsher voice yelling, “if you don’t open this door, I’ll use my friend to ram it open!”

“Don’t worry,” the cheerful voice added, “she’s just kidd--”

****BANG** **

The sound of the cheerful voiced girl being thrown into the door was heard throughout the room.

“Ow! I’m fine!” the girl giggled.

“You better let em’ in, Danny,” Eiko, who’d been firmly gripped in Daniel’s sweaty palms the whole time, mockingly called out.

Daniel looked at her, then fearfully back at the door that was being assaulted and asked, “did you have anything to do with this!?”

Eiko just rolled her eyes playfully and answered with a, “maybe.”

He thought back in realization to the phone he chucked into the trash bin; there was no escaping this.

“Busting down your door,” the harsher voice yelled, “in 5…4…”

As she counted down, Daniel scattered around the room to put Eiko back in her jar. He fumbled with the lid as the girl got closer to one, then--

****BANG** **

The cheerful girl was thrown into the door once more, then a second time. Lid tightened, Daniel chucked the jar back onto the bookcase and ran over to the door. Before the girl had another chance to slam into the door, he cracked it open and revealed two attractive girls who looked the complete opposite of each other.

“H…hey, um…can I help you two?” Daniel struggled to form words as he spoke through the crack, small enough so that they couldn’t see his naked body, but just wide enough for them to see half his face.

“So, ‘Daniel,’” the shorter, brunette female answered, “got any jars?”

Daniel’s heart sunk in terror; he was about to be busted.

“Dani, how rude. Hi, I’m Jane,” the strawberry blond girl next to her answered, obviously the source of the cheerful voice, “and this is my friend Danielle.”

“Enough with the introductions,” Danielle interrupted, “look, this ditz has been racking my brain all day about jars and ‘someone named Daniel, not Danielle.’”

“Yep! And our friend, Eiko, said you had a jar,” Jane fixed her hair up as she spoke, “can you believe it? I completely forgot she had a friend named ‘Daniel’ until just now! I mean, hello silly!”

Beads of sweat ran down Daniel’s forehead while the girl named Jane seemed to drone on, he had no idea what to do in this situation. Just then, Jane was pushed out of the way mid-sentence and Danielle’s face blocked more of the view while she lightly pushed up against the door.

“Just open up already and let us in.”

“Uh, I can’t…”

“Why not?” Danielle questioned with a shit-eating grin on her face, “furiously masturbating?”

“What, no, I--”

“Just be honest dude, we all do it.”

Daniel sighed as he caved, “fine, but you still can’t come in. I’m not dressed.”

“Oh please, like it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

With that, Danielle - who was freakishly strong for her height - pushed opened the door and nearly knocked Daniel to the floor.

“Now go find that stupid jar you’ve been nagging me about,” she called out to Jane, who trotted along into the room and closed the door behind her.

While Jane looked around, her friend’s eyes appraised Daniel’s naked body a bit before she nonchalantly said, “meh.”

“Oh yeah, she said the top bookshelf,” Jane realized.

“No, wait!” Daniel screamed out as he whipped around, but it was too late.

In Jane’s hands, she held a glass jar while she blurted out, “Eiko!? You’re so little and cute!”

The tiny human she was looking at was indeed Eiko, who was pressed up against the glass thanking her savior. Danielle walked over to Jane, initially not believing her until she looked at the jar for herself. Jane took the top off, reached inside, then lovingly pulled out her tiny friend - the unforeseen stench hit her nose and caused her face to scrunch up.

“Yuck! Why do you smell like that and…ew, you’re covered in gunk,” Jane gagged, but was making sure not to drop Eiko.

Danielle leaned in for a whiff and, with a dry expression, said, “you’re right, she does smell pretty bad - like expired milk and piss.”

The two girls, in unison, slowly looked over to Daniel - he’d been frightfully backing himself against his desk and was hiding his member behind his hands in embarrassment as the two connected the dots.

“You sick freak!” Danielle yelled, almost like a war cry, and bolted for Daniel.

She began punching him in the stomach, yet again with such unexpected strength.

“Wait, ow! I - ah! I can explain,” Daniel, with the shrink gun now in hand, tried to say that he was conducting an experiment, but Danielle wasn’t having it.

She continued to jab at him, nearly digging her knuckles into his gut. Jane and Eiko cheered her on as they watched by the bookcase, Daniel now on the floor. Towering over him was Danielle, who, with one of her spiked heels raised, was about to shatter his testicles. Her other foot was sitting between his legs trying to make sure he couldn’t close them.

“No, please!” Daniel begged, but that wouldn’t save him now.

The menacing foot that had been hovering over his balls started to come down, ready to enact its final blow. Daniel, in a blind panic, pulled the trigger of his shrink gun and blasted his assaulter with it. A heavy silence enveloped the room as everyone looked on in the spot that Danielle once stood - she was gone. Well, she was still there, just shrunken down to Eiko’s level.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that,” Daniel claimed, and he truly meant it.

Danielle’s height didn’t appear to stop her, because she was now at the giant’s inner thigh trying to bite him.

“Get Danielle!” Eiko shouted, and Jane went and scooped their friend up.

“What did you do!?” Jane shrieked at Daniel, who was worryingly looking at the device in his hand.

“It…it was an accident! I wasn’t trying to--”

“I don’t care! Do whatever you just did and turn my friends back!”

Daniel couldn’t imagine what all three girls would do to him together, and at their normal sizes. He could see the fire in Jane’s eyes, and she was no longer as cheerful as she appeared, nor was he sure what she was capable of. Danielle only gave him a small taste of what she could do, and he knew Eiko had a lot of pent up revenge she was just dying to enact upon him.

“How about I don’t, and we just keep this between us?” Daniel laughed nervously; he knew there was no way Jane would agree to that.

She rolled her eyes and started for the door, but not before saying, “I’m telling.”

Mind overtaken with fear, Daniel knew he couldn’t let her tell anyone. He looked at the shrink gun in his hand, then at Jane.

“Sorry!” he yelled with his eyes shut tightly, pulling the trigger.

Jane froze in place, not sure what that strange feeling was, and soon she was as small as Eiko and Danielle.

“Oh God,” Daniel uttered looking over at the three small girls across the room, unsure what to do next.

After all, Eiko was the only one who was supposed to be involved.

“Great thinking miss I’m-telling,” Danielle punched Jane in the arm, offensively mimicking her cheerful voice, “who exactly were you going to ‘tell?’ Your mommy?”

“I was just trying to get him to turn you two back.”

“Because that worked so well, didn’t it?”

“At least I wasn’t the first one to be shrunk, unlike you.”

“You’re still shrunken!”

The two continued to bicker, but Eiko just stood there looking at them. She replayed the scenario of her near rescue over in her head and thought of several different directions this situation could have gone in - any one of them but this one. She looked across the room and accidentally made eye contact with Daniel - who was still laying on the floor a little shocked - and could see the wheels turning as his expression began to change.

“Run,” she said, backing away.

“What?” Jane asked.

Danielle looked at Eiko, then followed her eyes to Daniel, who now had a menacing grin on his face and was rising to his feet.

“She said ‘run!” Danielle repeated, and the three girls bolted off, scattering like ants in separate directions.

With his dick flopping in the wind, Daniel’s enthusiastic footsteps crashed behind the frightened girls. He realized that it didn’t matter if Danielle or Jane escaped, they couldn’t do anything in their current state and there was no way he’d let them reach the shrink gun. Although he stomped in the direction of the girls, it was clear his targets were set for Eiko. Unfortunately, the girls’ legs were way too short to outrun the giant, making any attempts to beat him to the door pointless - except in Eiko’s case, who had a running start before her friends. She’d managed to slip underneath the door frame without Daniel noticing.

“Guys, can you believe it!? We made it out!” Eiko cheered, standing on the long, burgundy carpet that decorated the floor of the boys’ dormitory halls.

It felt good to finally be standing outside of the room she’d been trapped in for so long. But, after a while of no response, she realized that her friends were still inside the room running for their lives. Daniel was gaining on Danielle, who’s dark hair made him think it was Eiko, and he scooped her up into the mason jar that still had lubricant on the side.

“Gotcha! Wait, what?” He blurted in disbelief; it was not Eiko.

With her ear to the door, Eiko could hear Daniel stomping around the room while Jane let out bloodcurdling screams in her fumble to get away. Although Daniel wasn’t interested, he figured he might as well grab Jane and dumped her into the jar. Daniel continued to stamper around the room in his search for the one he wanted but couldn’t find. Several minutes passed and his footsteps eventually stopped after he placed his two new prisoners in the bookcase, near the edge of the top shelf.

“Guys?” Eiko whispered, peaking under the door - neither her friends nor Daniel in sight.

She assumed he must have gone into the bathroom to look for her there. Eiko knew she had to go back for her friends, especially after witnessing just how cruel Daniel could be. While the idea of being stuck tiny forever bothered Eiko, she’d never forgive herself for allowing her friends to be subjected to the same torture she’d endured. With her gone, who knows just what Daniel would do to them. Eiko crept back into the room on all fours, then stood up when she felt it was safe. She could see Jane and Danielle, who also saw her, waving their arms at her from the bookcase. She couldn’t exactly make out the words they were saying, but it looked like they were chanting something along the lines of, ‘go, go, go Eiko!’ She looked up at them, smiled, then began to march her way over.

“No! No! No, Eiko!” The two girls screamed in Eiko’s direction, trying to get her to turn back as Daniel was sitting with both feet up on the bed, waiting for her to return.

Her friends were being used as bait and it was working. Their warning attempts were useless, Eiko was simply too far away to hear them.

“Wait a minute…” she stopped.

Eiko turned around and bolted over into the door’s direction.

“She heard us!” Jane cheered.

Or at least, that’s what she thought. Instead, Eiko realized she’d walked pass her socks and shoes Daniel had tossed aside earlier - they were by his nightstand. If she wanted any chance of making that treacherous climb up the bookcase, footwear was needed. After putting the shoes on, Eiko pivoted and continued onward to save Jane and Danielle.

“No, what are you doing!?” Danielle shouted.

Eiko got a little bit closer to the bookcase and squinted when she got a clearer view of her friends’ worried expressions - something was wrong. She listened closely to the distant squeals of her friends, trying to see what they were saying to her.

“Turn…back?” she managed to make out, “that can’t be right.”

Eiko shrugged it off as them joking because she couldn’t understand why’d they want her to leave them. Just as she climbed onto the base shelf of the bookcase, she heard two enormous footsteps crashing onto the ground behind her. Eiko, frozen in fear, began to turn around slowly. She looked up and there stood Daniel, in all his naked glory, towering above her. She tried to squeeze herself in between the books, but they were too tightly packed together.

“Welcome back,” he sneered, then lifted her by her shirt collar.

Eiko thought Daniel would leave her with her friends. Instead, he twisted the lid on and made his way back over to the bed. It was painfully obvious that without Eiko, Danielle and Jane were a dysfunctional team, and he didn’t want to allow the girls a chance to plan an escape. He turned the lamp on his nightstand off, darkness encompassing the entire room. Although it was dark, Eiko knew that Daniel had placed her under the sheets, and could feel him holding her down while climbing onto the bed. Suddenly, she felt a substantial amount of weight pushing down on her. It was Daniel, with his warm, throbbing cock resting on top of her. She could hear his breathing calm while he began to fall asleep.


	4. Bianca Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from her friends, Eiko finds her new home to be in an unusual spot: a condom nailed to the wall. Despite Daniel getting more aggressive over the course of several days, Eiko still retains hope that she can get her, Danielle, and Jane back to normal. But what happens when a new girl - who doesn't seem to be on their side - is thrown into the mix?

“God…fuck…”

Stroking his penis in one hand, Daniel sat up over Eiko while holding her down with his index finger. With the blanket resting over the two, the air grew thicker, and warmer with each huff from Daniel’s husky moans swirling around. As he got louder, he aimed the tip of his yearning cock closer to Eiko’s face like a pistol - the heat of his cock caused Eiko to sweat profusely. Daniel was so eager to release his load onto Eiko this morning, he’d completely forgotten Jane and Danielle were there.

From inside of the mason jar on the bookcase, Jane stared at the hunched-over shape of Daniel’s blanket in horror.

“What do you think he’s doing to her?” Jane shuddered, “Do you think we’re next?”

Danielle, on the other hand, wasn’t listening. She was continuously ramming her shoulder against the side of the glass in an attempt to knock it over. Despite her efforts, the jar stood firmly in place. She angrily glared at Jane, whose face was pressed up against the glass.

“How about you stop whining and help me?” Danielle grumbled.

“And then what?” asked Jane.

The two stared at each other in silence. Even if they managed to knock the jar from the shelf, there was really nothing they could do next.

With frustration in her eyes, Eiko laid there silently while looking up at her captor. There was no way to contact anyone for help, and the only people who knew she was there were also trapped with her - she saw no point in trying to struggle from Daniel’s grasp. Additionally, having been crushed under Daniel’s penis all night, she was extremely exhausted. Not only was Daniel a heavy sleeper, but he shifted around constantly while laying on top of her. Daniel’s moans of ecstasy grew in intensity, and his strokes were moving so quickly that a breeze was beginning to pick up - he was nearing his climax.

Eiko rolled her eyes and began grumbling to herself, “are you ever not masturbati--”

Before Eiko could finish her complaint, Daniel’s hips jolted forward causing the urethra of his cock to press up against her face. With the mouth of Daniel’s penis nearly engulfing her entire face, Eiko was forced to endure the god-awful stench and any precum that made its way into her mouth. Her screams her muffled by the giant beast that pulsated excitedly; while Eiko scratched at its mushroom-like head, her tiny nails proved to do little damage.

“Eiko! Eiko! Take my cum!” Daniel yelled out, pressing his penis and index finger down on Eiko even harder.

Eiko’s eyes grew wider and she started to fight even harder, shifting in different directions and pushing against Daniel’s penis to get loose. Despite her efforts, it seemed futile to try and break free - Daniel’s weight simply overpowered her. The two hollered loudly, Daniel screaming in ecstasy, while Eiko yelled out with panic spread across her face. As the tip of Daniel’s cock grew hotter, it appeared that the inevitable was coming. Suddenly, the giant let out one final scream and--

****GUSH** **

A thick, steamy glob of semen streamed from Daniel’s penis, forcing its way down Eiko’s throat. With no other choice, she tried to swallow all of it to keep herself from drowning. However, with each gulp she took, it seemed more and more of the thick substance pumped its way out of Daniel’s penis. Soon, the semen started forcing its way up her nose. Before long, Eiko’s entire face was overtaken by a thick vat of cum, and her upper body was no longer visible.

Lifting his penis to let the last few drops of cum seep out into the puddle on top of Eiko, Daniel panted heavily wiping the sweat from his forehead. After allowing himself to rest a bit he finally emerged from under the covers, got off the bed, then stretched.

“Oh, I forgot about you two,” He said, accidentally making eye contact with Danielle and Jane.

He opened up his nightstand, and the sound of a bag crumpling could be heard as his hand sifted through the drawer. Jane and Danielle began to back away to the far end of the jar, sure that they were going to be played with next. Unexpectedly, Daniel pulled out a plain, potato chip and walked over to the jar.

Opening the jar, Daniel said, “good morning, ladies. Have some breakfast,” and walked off after dropping the chip in.

The chip measured up to Jane’s knees in height, and it was big enough for the two girls to share. Jane reached over and was about to take a bite into the chip until Danielle smacked it out of her hands.

“Ouch! why’d you do that!?”

“He just got done masturbating, you idiot.”

Soon Jane understood and sorrowfully looked down at the chip - a part had broken off of after it fell from her hands.

**_**Growl…** _ **

Startled, yet embarrassed, Jane clenched her stomach as the sound bounced off the walls of the jar.

“So hungry…” she whimpered, looking at Danielle with pleading eyes.

Danielle crossed her arms and said, “Fine, but don’t blame me if you get sick.”

Without hesitation, Jane broke a piece of the chip off and started munching on it happily. Watching Jane gobble down the piece of chip caused Danielle’s stomach growl as well, and soon she couldn’t resist the temptation to start eating some of the chip herself.

“Shut up,” she said before Jane could say anything, then bit into the chip.

**_**Cough! Gasp!** _ **

Regaining consciousness, Eiko sat straight up out of the puddle of cum she was buried under, and began hacking up globs of semen that had forced its way down her throat; the sticky substance that coated her body was reluctant to slide of. Her eyes began adjusting to the morning light that filled the room, and right across from her she saw the backside of Daniel, who appeared to be searching for something in the dresser. Before she could question what Daniel was doing, he turned around and the two ended up making eye contact. A sly grin spread across his face and in his hand was a fresh condom.

“Hey, looks like your awake,” he spoke cheerfully, making his way over to the bed.

Eiko didn’t answer and instead tried to make her way up on her feet to start running. As she was backing away she’d accidentally backed into the puddle of semen from earlier, making it hard to move. Eiko’s limbs seemed to move in slow motion as she struggled to get out of the semen that gripped around her tiny body like quicksand. Suddenly, Eiko felt an immense amount of pressure on her back and she was pushed face-first into the milky puddle. With his index finger, Daniel began rubbing Eiko around in the semen, further coating her in it. He’d then flipped her over onto her backside to make sure the entirety of her body was coated in his cum. Daniel proceeded to snatch up Eiko and bring her to his face.

“And how are you this fine morning?”

The way Daniel spoke only seemed to further anger Eiko, and so much frustration welled up within her that she could only manage to stay silent while her face turned beet red.

“I figured as much,” was Daniel’s response to Eiko’s silence.

He then opened the condom and dropped her into it. Finding a place for Eiko and her new home, Daniel took a picture frame off the wall that rested next to his window, then laid it on his desk.

“This spot should do it,” he said to himself.

After pulling the nail out of the wall, Daniel proceeded to hold the open end of the condom against where the picture frame once sat, then drive the nail back into the hole it left. With Eiko inside it, the condom was now pinned in place on the wall by the nail.

Just before turning towards the bathroom, Daniel said, “perfect.”

“Hey, wait!” Eiko screamed out.

She was trying to lift herself to her feet but kept slipping as it was hard to gain any traction thanks to the leftover semen. Daniel had turned around and came back to listen to what she had to say.

“Why am I right here? What about the jar?”

“That’s where Jane and Danielle are going to be.”

Eiko looked at him with a confused expression and said, “and?”

“I can’t have you three coming together and plotting anything, now can I?” Daniel grinned. “Besides, now I don’t have to fiddle with that pesky jar lid any time I need you.”

Daniel then turned away and began making his way over to the bathroom.

“Wait, aren’t you going to clean me off!?” Eiko yelled out once again.

Without breaking stride, Daniel simply yelled back, “you’ll be fine,” and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Eiko looked towards the bathroom door and was baffled. She now realized Daniel had deliberately coated her in semen before putting her in the condom, probably as some sort of cruel joke. Not to mention that she still reeked from last night as well. Eiko’s face lit up in anger once again as she listened to the shower turn on. Soon after it started, it turned off and the door opened back up.

“I almost forgot,” Daniel walked into the room and over to his nightstand.

He then pulled out two potato chips and said, “I’m sure you must be hungry,” then dropped the two chips through the opening of the condom.

Afterward, Daniel went back into the bathroom and the shower started up again. Part of the chips had dropped to the bottom of the condom and had been soiled by Daniel’s juices - fortunately the rest of the chips were saved. As Daniel continued getting ready for classes, Eiko, Jane, and Danielle kept looking over to each other and making incoherent hand signals to each other.

“What?” Eiko would ask, unclear on what they were trying to tell her and vice versa.

“Well,” said Daniel walking out of the bathroom now fully dressed, “I’m heading to my classes. I’ll see _you_ later,” he winked at Eiko before leaving the room with his bag.

Over the next couple of days, Daniel started getting more aggressive with Eiko. He began using her multiple times a day, rather than use her once and let her rest. He would also get more experimental with her, like forcing her into different, doll-sized outfits that turned him on - such as a tiny maid’s uniform, a cat outfit, nurse’s uniform, etc. - so that he could role-play with her against her will. At some point Daniel had also tried using Jane, Danielle, and Eiko all at once for maximum pleasure, but decided to just stick to using just Eiko; Jane and Danielle just weren’t as fun to use. Jane was too scared and often complied with whatever Daniel told her to do without putting up a fight; Danielle would fight a little too hard and sometimes deliberately get herself stuck inside Daniel. After about 2 minutes she ended up tiring herself out, which made using her easier.

Eiko, however, was perfect. No matter what she always seemed to struggle, even if it meant stopping a few seconds to catch her breath. Not to mention that her smooth, soft hair and skin always lightly brushed up against Daniel’s inside like a delicate feather, usually making him coo in pleasure. Eiko couldn’t understand why Daniel had suddenly seemed so cold and uncaring, and chalked it up to him still enacting revenge upon her. One day, she found out that wasn’t the case.

It was a fairly nice evening. Classes were letting out while the sun’s golden rays rolled over the land as it started to duck below the horizon. Talk of Eiko, Jane, and Danielle’s sudden disappearance was buzzing around school, but Daniel didn’t seem to mind.

Eiko, still hanging in a condom on the wall, and covered in layers of Daniel’s semen from multiple different days, grumbled to herself, “this really sucks…”

She usually found herself mumbling this all the time, though she expected nothing to change from it. Eiko couldn’t remember what regular, fresh air smelt like and, while the odor of semen was something she’d gotten used to, the smell only got worse as time went by. Although Jane and Danielle weren’t being used by Daniel, they weren’t exactly having the time of their lives either. Most of the time, Jane laid on her back staring up at the lid as she spoke with Danielle, while Danielle would sometimes start lightly banging her head against the glass when she found Jane’s constant rambling to be unbearable. Just then--

****BAM** **

Daniel had burst through the door with a devious grin spread across his face, instantly telling Eiko that he was coming for her. He shut the door behind him, locked it, and carelessly flung his bag to the side of the bed. He then walked over to Eiko and held up the condom in his palm.

“I hope you’re ready. I have a lot of things planned for this weekend,” he chuckled.

Eiko shuttered, thinking of all the inventive methods Daniel had been coming up with to please himself with her. He’d started pulling the nail that held the condom up so that it would fall into his hand, but then there was a knock at the door.

“Babe! Are you here?” a female voice called out from the other side of the door.

Daniel, seeming panicked, muttered, “oh, crap.”

He took Eiko off the wall and started scrambling around the room looking for somewhere to hide her.

****Knock, knock, knock** **

“Hello~” the voice called out once more.

“Uh, in a minute!” Daniel yelled out.

His eyes caught the jar that Jane and Danielle sat in and ran over to it. Panicking, he unscrewed the top, dropped Eiko - still in the condom - into the jar, then pushed the jar as far as he could onto the shelf.

“Eiko!” Jane cheered, reaching for the opening of the condom.

Danielle began helping Jane, but then the two girls started coughing. The smell of days old cum and urine that seeped out of the condom was so potent and rancid that it was like a punch to the gut, and the two instantly started gagging. Eiko ended up having to help herself out of the condom. As she moved, crust of dried sperm broke apart and fell off her clothes, and onto the floor of the jar.

“I’d hug you, but--” Jane started

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Eiko cut her off before taking in a big whiff of fresh air.

Both Jane and Danielle were standing far from Eiko with their nose clenched tightly.

“Still, good to see you’re alive and kicking,” Danielle added.

The girls were interrupted by the sound of the room door opening, and a loud voice piercing making its way through the air.

“Babe!” a voluptuousness, female student burst through the door and wrapped her arms around Daniel’s neck tightly, “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Her skin was a golden, honey hue, while her short, purple-highlighted, black hair glistened in the sun rays that peeked through Daniel’s windows.

“H-hey, Bian-ca,” Daniel sputtered, gasping for air as he was nearly being smothered between Bianca’s double D cups.

The loud and obnoxious voice made Jane, Danielle, and Eiko spin towards its direction in shock, and it was exactly who they expected it to come from - Bianca Blaine. Bianca was Eiko’s self-proclaimed ‘rival’ ever since they were in middle school together, and she’d lost a popularity contest to Eiko that their classmates made up as a joke. Since then, Bianca has always made it her mission to have everything Eiko had - and be everything she was - but better. If Eiko was taking up a new hobby, Bianca would spend thousands of dollars signing up for classes teaching that same hobby; if Eiko brought a new outfit, Bianca would buy that same outfit but essentially empty her wallet getting it customized to be more ‘stylish’; If Eiko had was getting involved in any extracurricular activities, Bianca would employ a friend to try and spy on Eiko so that she could be the first to sign up. Her obsession had even gone as far as to transferring into Silverlake Academy when she heard Eiko was attending. Eiko couldn’t understand why Bianca was now in Daniel’s room, but she was instantly annoyed by her presence.

“Are you ready?” Bianca asked Daniel, eyes filled with desire as they hungrily scanned his body - she couldn’t help but lick her lips.

“Ye--”

Before he could answer, Bianca pounced on him, tackling him to the bed. They began kissing each other, their tongues wrestling the other as if to see who could go down the others’ throats further. Bianca’s eyes popped open and she took out her phone to take a picture.

“Wait a minute,” she uttered, pushing Daniel away.

“What?” he sighed, eager to get started.

Bianca opened an app on her phone and started mumbling to herself, “couple goals, #couple, #goals, #love, @Eiko...and, posted!”

The Jane and Eiko, staring from the jar, seemed to roll their eyes in unison. On the other hand, Danielle seemed glued to the jar’s wall and she watched the two on the bed.

“Ew,” Eiko spatted, “stop staring at them, you freak.”

“I need the entertainment,” Danielle shrugged without looking back at her.

Bianca’s red, lacy bra and uniform top were now sprawled onto the floor. Laying on her back with Daniel between her spread out legs, she lifted her skirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing underwear - her vagina was sopping wet and twitching enthusiastically.

“Now, show me a good time,” Bianca demanded, letting her sensual whisper flow through the air.

Without hesitation Daniel complied, tearing off his pants hopping on top of her. The their arms interlocked around one another, melting in each others warm embrace. Daniel’s hard and soft lips kissed their way up Bianca’s neck, while his fingers danced along every inch of her body - they eventually worked their way into a position to grip a handful of her butt in each hand. Back arched, electricity flowed through Bianca’s entire body as Daniel pumped inside of her; she pulled him in closer and grabbed onto a handful of his hair in desperation for something to cling to.

Suddenly Bianca’s body was lifted as Daniel pulled her up, and the two were now sitting on the edge of the bed. Bianca was mounted atop Daniel’s lap and bouncing on his cock. She could hardly bear the surge of pleasure coursing through her veins and bit down onto Daniel’s neck as hard as she could.

As Daniel let out a scream, Bianca covered his mouth and told him to, “shut up.”

She continued swiveling her hips, allowing Daniel’s cock to drill further into her while he helped her move up and down.

Eiko and her friends were forced to listen to the two from afar, with the jar amplifying every moan and breath that traveled its way over. Eiko plugged her ears and glanced up, but soon she noticed something disturbing. Daniel's gaze was piercing through the jar, and he was staring right at her. He noticed her looking back and him, and began to slowly lick his lips with excitement. The pit at the bottom of her stomach seemed to grow in size as fear overtook her body, and she began to back away to to avoid Daniel’s line of sight.

“What’s the matter?” Jane asked, sitting with her back to Daniel and Bianca to avoid looking at them.

“Nothing…”

Eiko and her friends tried to ignore Daniel and Bianca, but they only seemed to get louder as time went on. They showed no sign of stopping, and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall grew in intensity. Soon enough the bookcase also started to shake, making it difficult for the girls to keep their footing in the jar.

“Jesus,” Danielle complained, “they’re really going at it.”

The jar began vibrating harder, so much so that it started moving closer to the edge of the shelf.

“Oh no!” Jane shouted, scrambling to Eiko to try and get their combined weight to stop the jar from moving - Danielle did the same.

However, the jar showed no sign of stopping while Daniel and Bianca were practically destroying the bed.

“Brace yourselves!” Eiko yelled when she saw the edge of the bookshelf come into view.

The jar teetered on the edge of the shelf, only being able to cling to the shelf because the girls were putting as much weight as they could on the opposite edge. Unfortunately, their efforts weren’t not enough. The girls were whipped onto their side as soon as the jar fell to the ground with a large thud; the jar seemed to vibrate even harder as it laid on the floor. Daniel and Bianca were too loud to notice the thud and continued as if nothing happened. It would’ve been the perfect moment for Danielle, Jane, and Eiko to make an escape were it not for the lid being so tightly clasped onto the jar. As the evening turned to night, the moans grew to unbearable heights. The torture seemed never-ending, and the girls were forced to listen to the couple’s lovemaking well into the night while the jar rocked around constantly.

Eiko woke up from a restless slumber to the sound of birds chirping loudly, and the sun rays shining in her face. She couldn’t remember when exactly she’d fallen asleep, but she did know that it was around the time Daniel and Bianca went in for a 3rd round. Eiko looked over and saw that Danielle and Jane were still asleep.

****THUD, THUD** **

Eiko’s eyes widened at the sound and spun around. It seemed that Bianca had left sometime last night, but Daniel was just now waking up and stretching. He rubbed his eyes and ended up catching a glance at the jar that laid on the floor.

“Oh,” he began, lightly picking up the jar as to not wake up Danielle and Jane, “I’d forgotten you guys had fallen.”

Daniel untwisted the lid and, though Eiko fought, reached in and grabbed Eiko along with the condom; the jar was gently slid back onto the shelf.

“It’s a real shame Bianca had to leave. If I could, I was planning on slipping you into our little session without her realizing.” Daniel laughed while dropping Eiko back into the condom. “God, I bet that would feel amazing. Maybe next time.”

Eiko fell to the bottom of the condom and back into the leftover semen that managed to retain its moisture. Although the smell seemed to stick to her, it became 1000 times worst when she got back into the condom; she missed the jar.

“Maybe I could shrink you down a little more so she wouldn’t feel you,” Daniel said jokingly while he poked Eiko’s cheeks through the plastic.

He could see the fear on her face as she shook her head.

“Relax, I’m just kidding. It wouldn’t be that fun if _I_ couldn’t feel you.”

Daniel pinned the condom back to the wall and started getting dressed.

“Wish I could stay, but I have some things to do. I’ll be sure to come right back. After all, I still have my plans,” he said, shooting Eiko a wink.

Eiko stuck her tongue out in response, which only amuse Daniel. As he left, the sound of the door slamming appeared to wake Danielle and Jane up. The two were slightly discombobulated, the last thing they remembered was laying on the floor in the jar. They looked around and saw that Daniel was no longer on the bed, and Eiko was now missing from the jar - they were back to square one.

  
The day dragged on and, with it being the weekend, the schoolyard was like a deserted wasteland. Not a single student’s voice could be heard, nor were their any sounds of music or TV. It seemed everyone was either in their rooms relaxing or off campus doing other things. A few times during the day Daniel would come back with several boxes, put some of his things into them, and leave. Eiko had soon realized that the school’s semester was ending, meaning she only had a limited time to break her and her friends out to try and return them all to their normal sizes. It already proved to be useless to try and get Daniel to turn Eiko and her friends back, and it was far too hard to try and outrun him. There had to be some other way to get out of this situation. Eiko constantly shifted around trying to get into a comfortable position in the condom while she played out different plans in her head. Meanwhile, Jane was sitting down watching Danielle paced around the jar; none of the girls could believe what their life had become. Just as Eiko started to give up hope, there was a knock at the door.

“Babe!” Bianca’s familiar voice pierced through the door as if it were splitting the wood in half.

“That’s it!” Eiko’s ears perked up.

If she could somehow get Bianca to help them, they’d be home free. Eiko intensely watched the door, like an animal ready to ponce on its prey; the moment Bianca walked in, Eiko was going to do everything in her power to get her attention. For a while the knocks progressively got louder, then they stopped. The girls could tell Bianca had started picking at the lock because now the doorknob was rattling. Eventually, Bianca successfully broke into Daniel’s room.

Immediately, she started yelling, “I left my bag!”

Bianca waited for a response, and after a while of silence she realized Daniel wasn’t there.

She started recklessly throwing the covers and pillows, opening draws, and moving things around without putting them back.

“Bianca! Bianca!” Eiko yelled, but it was clear Bianca couldn’t hear her.

She needed some way to get Bianca’s attention. Eiko began using her body weight to try and swing the condom from side to side. Danielle and Jane seemed to notice what Eiko was doing, so they started yelling Bianca’s name and banging on the glass to get her attention as well. With the slight sound of the condom brushing up against the wall, the tapping at the glass, and the sound of tiny voices, it wasn’t long before Bianca took notice. She ended up finding her bag, but looked up to listen to the sounds going on around her. Bianca managed to see the condom swinging in her peripheral and, upon looking at it, twisted her face in disgust.

“What the…” Bianca crept forward.

She got close enough to take a whiff of the smell - it was strong enough to knock her back a few steps.

“Yuck!” she screeched, never having experienced such a foul odor.

Bianca didn’t know why Daniel had a condom nailed to his wall, but she didn’t want to mess with it. She turned away to get her bag and leave, until--

“BIANCA!” Eiko screamed out so hard that she’d gotten winded.

Luckily, Bianca was close enough to hear her name being called. Taking one good look at the condom, she squinted and noticed it wasn’t empty.

“Wait a minute…is that a person?” she said, snatching it off the wall without taking the nail out; a piece of the plastic stayed stuck to the nail.

Bianca took a deep breath, bracing herself to touch whatever was inside the condom. She hoped her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her so all this wasn’t for nothing. The condom was dumped out into her hand and--

“...Eiko?”

Bianca stared at the tiny girl she was holding in disbelief. She was in such shock that the smell no longer mattered to her. After taking a breath of fresh air, Eiko immediately began thanking Bianca for rescuing her. Danielle and Jane were cheering from afar, as it seemed today would be the day they’d be getting their freedom back.

“What’s going on? Why are you so tiny?” Bianca asked.

“Thank god, you saved me! Daniel’s had me trapped in here for days and has been using me as his sex toy!” Eiko blurted, panicked that Daniel might return and shrink Bianca as well for finding out.

Bianca listened as Eiko rambled on and on about her experience, but she eventually seemed to zone out looking the picture frame on the table - it was the one Daniel had removed from the nail to find a spot for Eiko.

Bianca let out a slight chuckle and said, “I see what’s going on here.”

Eiko looked shocked, but relieved, “good! I don’t know how much longer we have until he comes back, so I need you to listen.”

Bianca picked up the picture frame and showed it to Eiko; inside the frame was a picture of Bianca and Daniel, and it seemed to have been taken fairly recent.

“You _seduced_ my man!” Bianca shouted angrily.

Eiko looked at her in complete shock, unable to think of what to say. She had no idea how Bianca could have come to that conclusion, even after hearing her explanation of the situation. Eiko shook her head and tried to keep calm. She felt that if she’d angered Bianca further that her plan would likely crumble.

“Did you not hear me when I said I was captured?” Eiko sighed.

“That’s just what you want me to believe,” Bianca interrupted, “but I know what really must have happened.”

Eiko rolled her eyes, and said, “okay then, ‘enlighten’ me.”

Bianca cleared her throat and began to speak.

“You saw the picture of me and Daniel up on the wall and realized we were a thing. You got so jealous that you couldn’t contain your anger!” Bianca continued, “so one day you waltzed on in here and tried to get Daniel to sleep with you for revenge. But he probably rejected you so hard because my body is 100 times more attractive than yours and you knew it!”

As Bianca continued, it was quite clear to Eiko that she firmly believed what she was saying. Eiko tried several times to cut Bianca off to get her to listen, but that only made her talk louder to avoid being interrupted.

“Finally, Daniel caved, but he realized the only way you could satisfy him is if you were tiny - because there’s no way you could ever compete with me.” Bianca laughed, “who would’ve thought that this whole time you were missing, you were just whoring yourself out to _my_ man.”

As Bianca cackled Eiko looked up at her, eyes twitching from all the anger she felt right now.

“That’s not at all what happened,” Eiko stood up and started stomping her foot, “listen--”

“Please, you’re covered in his semen and you don’t even look disgusted!”

“Well, I’ve been in this filth for so long it’s like it’s killing my senses!”

The two girls argued back and forth, refusing to budge. Danielle and Jane looked over at the two and, although they could hear Bianca yelling, they couldn’t quite make out what was being said.

“Fine, if you won’t admit it,” Bianca began, stomping into the bathroom and opening the toilet, “I’ll make you admit it!”

She held Eiko over the open toilet and flushed, trying to threaten her.

“You wouldn’t--!” Before Eiko could protest any further, Bianca dropped her into the toilet.

“Admit it, or it’s down the drain,” Bianca demanded, reaching for the toilet handle.

Eiko stayed silent, not believing Bianca would actually flush her down the toilet.

“Okay, bye,” Bianca shrugged, pressing lightly on the handle and allowing the sound of the toilet to started up.

“Wait, wait! Fine, I ‘seduced’ your man,” Eiko grumbled.

She didn’t want to have to say it, but it seemed to be the only thing that would save her in this situation.

“I can’t hear you,” Bianca chuckled, holding her hand up to her ear.

Eiko sighed and repeated, “I ‘seduced’ your man.”

“Glad you’re finally being honest.”

Bianca reached into the toilet and fished Eiko out, a smug grin was spread across her face as she did so. She then stuck Eiko under the faucet and began washing her hands, and Eiko, off. Despite the circumstances, Eiko was happy she was finally rid of all the cum that coated her body.

“So, are you going to help me or what?” Eiko asked, shaking her hair in an attempt to dry off.

“Help you with what? You seduce _my_ Daniel?” Bianca spat, “you need a proper punishment.”

Eiko thought it would become apparent to Bianca that she’d only told her she seduced Daniel to not be flushed down the toilet, but it seemed she was wrong. Bianca laughed maniacally, picked up her bag, and stuffed Eiko into one of its side pockets.

“She’s taking Eiko!” Jane yelled out practically into Danielle’s ear.

“Obviously,” Danielle spoke, hitting Jane on the back of her head, “but where?”

Bianca appeared to be skipping across the courtyard, pleased with the punishment she had thought up for Eiko. Along the way she ended up running into Daniel, who was carrying a bag full of snacks from a nearby convenience store.

“Hey, Bianca, what’s up? I thought you were going to the movies.”

“I was,” she chuckled, “but now I’ve got other plans.”

Without another word she skipped away to the direction of the girls’ dormitory, humming to herself. Daniel had never seen Bianca so happy before, but didn’t bother chasing her down to ask questions. Instead he headed back to his room.

Now in her room, which was decorated with an overwhelming amount of pink, Bianca locked her door and dumped Eiko out of the bag onto the nightstand. Instantly, Eiko spotted a dartboard with a picture of her face on it, and a few darts were driven into it. Eiko looked around and noticed there were also boxes full of stuff in Bianca’s room as well; she didn’t know whether to be worried that Bianca had also started packing, or that she had a dartboard with her face on it.

“What are you doing?” She called out to Bianca while trying to hide the fear in her voice, but she received no response.

Instead, Bianca continued looking through her bottom drawer. It also appeared that she snipped at something with scissors, but it was still unclear what she was doing.

“Alright, everything’s ready for your punishment,” Bianca proclaimed, turning around with items huddled in her arms.

Eiko watched as Bianca laid out a dildo, a piece of string cut from a thong, anal beads, and several assortments of vibrators. The moment Eiko laid eyes on what Bianca had gotten, she instantly knew where things were headed and looked for a possible way down from the nightstand.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Eiko began pleading when Bianca picked her up, “let’s not be do anything rash here.”

Trying to come off as calm, Eiko laughed nervously.

“Aww, you’re begging now?” Bianca didn’t seem to care and began stripping until she was completely naked.

Bianca got onto the bed and, hunched over with her legs spread, lowered Eiko behind her. With one hand behind Eiko to stop her from running off, Bianca used her other hand to pull aside one of her ass cheeks.

“Fist me,” she demanded, pushing Eiko up towards her anus.

Eiko instantly became annoyed, both at the smell and at the fact that Bianca seemed to think she could boss her around in her current state.

“No way!”

Bianca then held Eiko up to her face and said, “you seemed just fine messing around with my man, so you should have no problem doing this. Now, get to work or I’ll have to make you do it myself, and you’re not going to like it when _I_ have to make you.”

Eiko and Bianca had a stare down for a few seconds, and it almost seemed like neither was about to back down. Finally, from Bianca’s piercing gaze, Eiko looked away - Bianca took it as a victory. She once again lowered Eiko in front of her anus, this time without blocking her with her hand; She was pretty confident that if Eiko tried to run, she’d just catch her. Now Bianca was using both hands to spread her cheeks wide, revealing her anus twitching with anticipation. Reluctantly, Eiko began pushing her fist through the bundle of flesh, which produced a squishy sound as she pushed her hand further in.

“Both hands,” Bianca barked, slightly turning her head around to look behind her, “and don’t be afraid to go deep. I wanna really feel you.”

Eiko groaned, but she knew there was nothing that could be done other than to comply. It seemed that Bianca was just as sick and twisted as Daniel.

Bianca let out a deep moan, uttering the word, “yes.”

Eiko was elbow-deep in Bianca’s rectum when she suddenly felt a sharp pressure pinching at her sides. Bianca removed one of her hands, and she was now gripping Eiko with her sharp nails. Eiko felt her arms going in deeper into Bianca’s rectum as her body was being pushed forward, and now she was up to her shoulders with no more room left to move. Despite this, Bianca continued pushing on her.

“Fuck, this is so good,” Bianca whimpered, pulling Eiko out and pushing her back in again. face was nearly half engulfed by Bianca’s anus.

With more and more of her face being engulfed by Bianca’s hole each time she was pushed inward, Eiko felt herself being smothered by flesh.

“Stop! --” She screamed out between gasps of air.

Bianca wasn’t listening and kept going; now Eiko _really_ missed being inside the jar.

Daniel walked into his room, finally returning after having to head back to the convenient store to replace a busted open bag of chips. He dropped his things onto the bed and let out one good stretch.

“Well, I’m done with what I have to d--”

Daniel looked over to the wall were Eiko was supposed to be and his eyes widened.

“Eiko?”

Daniel ran over to the spot on the wall and noticed a piece of the condom was still attached by the nail. He backed away from the spot, and--

****SQUISH** **

Daniel lifted his foot and horror spread across his face - it was the rest of the condom! Panicking, he picked it up thinking he had stepped on Eiko. However, closer examination revealed that she wasn’t in the condom; His panic turned to annoyance.

“Trying to escape again, huh? Well, you can’t run for long!” Daniel called out, then stomped over to the bookcase.

Daniel removed the lid and looked into the jar, then asked, “so, where’s Eiko?”

Jane and Danielle looked at each other.

“What are you talking about?” Danielle asked.

“Don’t play dumb, I know you guys can see Eiko from where you are. I’m pretty sure you saw her escape.”

“Bian--” before Jane could finish, Danielle wrapped her hand around her mouth.

“Shh…”

“‘Shh,’ what?” Daniel asked her.

Danielle began whispering into Jane’s ear, saying, “don’t say anything.”

Jane couldn’t understand why Danielle didn’t want her to tell Daniel about Bianca taking Eiko away. However, she understood not to say anything, because the look on Danielle’s face told her that her neck might get snapped if she said another word.

“Okay then, don’t tell me.” Daniel shrugged, then put the jar onto the bed.

After Daniel walked away and started searching one of his packed boxes, Jane asked, “why did you stop me?”

“Listen. I don’t know what Bianca’s deal is,” Danielle began, “but I know Eiko can outsmart her. Once she does, she’ll probably sneak back in and get us out of here.”

“But Daniel would’ve gone and gotten her,” Jane turned her head to the side, “wouldn’t that have been easier?”

Danielle looked at Jane with a dumbfounded look - the sensation to slap her was all too tempting.

“Yeah, and put her back in a condom. Then we’d never get out of here,” Danielle added.

Jane nodded, she seemed to understand.

“Found it!” Daniel stood up, taking out a bottle that emitted a fruity smell.

Danielle recognized the bottle well. In fact, it was on Daniel’s nightstand the night her and Jane showed up - lubricant. In his other hand, he also had some tiny outfits - a short nurse’s uniform, and a skimpy, tightly fitting catsuit.

“W…what’s he going to do with that stuff?” Jane quivered, not wanting her suspicions to be right - she’d recognized those outfits as ones Daniel had made Eiko wear.

“Calm down, he’s just trying to intimidate us,” although Danielle was trying to come off as tough it was clear from the look on her face, and the fact that she was slowly backing away, she was just as terrified as Jane.

The two weren’t too familiar with the devious grin and soul-cutting glare that Daniel was giving them, and it sent chills down their spine. Daniel plopped the bottle and outfits onto the bed and began to undress, slowly as to give Danielle and Jane some time to confess. They weren’t budging, despite how scared they were. Daniel, now fully undressed, was now hovering over the jar. He began rubbing the outfits he’d picked out in lubricant, then coating his cock with it as well. He then he reached into the jar, picked the two girls up, and started rubbing lubricant all over their bodies.

“Bleh!” Danielle and Jane spat out the lube that ended up in their mouths.

“Sorry if that’s a little too much,” Daniel apologized, “but it’s going to be a pretty long session.”

“Before I go any further, I’ll give you both one last chance: where’s Eiko?”

Danielle and Jane looked at each other once again; both were trembling, but Jane was a lot more. She looked at Danielle, and it was clear from the look she gave her that she desperately wanted to say where Eiko was so badly.

Danielle glared back at her and mouth the word, “no,” refusing the budge.

“No one? I tried to be nice to you two and this is the thanks I get,” Daniel sighed.

“Just hurry up and get it over with,” Danielle growled.

“Hey, I can’t rush this.” Daniel shrugged. “Since Eiko has run off, you two are going to have to be my new toys. I’m going to have to spend a lot of time getting you guys used to what you’re going to experience in light of your new…promotion.”

Danielle and Jane looked at each other once again, then back at Daniel.

“So, who’s going to volunteer first?” Daniel smiled, holding up the outfits in his other hand.


	5. Double Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering her boyfriend has been fooling around with a tiny mistress, Bianca decides to take Eiko and deal some sexual punishment for trying to ‘steal her man.’ Noticing that Eiko’s missing, Daniel turns to her friends - Jane and Danielle - in hopes they’d tell him where she went. But, hopeful that Eiko will escape the clutches of her new captor, Jane and Danielle decide to keep quiet. In an attempt to get them to talk Daniel inflicts a punishment on them in the best way he knows how: masturbation.

With one hand pulling aside one of her butt cheeks, and the other shoving Eiko’s arms further up her anus, Bianca sunk her teeth deep into a pillow, ripping a sizable hole into the fabric. Nearly going crossed-eyed from the sensation of Eiko struggling inside of her, Bianca did not mind the pillow being drenched in saliva. It felt so good, she had completely forgotten her plans to scold Daniel after finding out he had been fooling around with a tiny mistress. Anal was not a new experience for Bianca, but there was something about the way Eiko’s helplessly flailing arms caressed Bianca’s insides that made her feel like she would lose control. Perhaps the pleasure was further amplified by the fact that she found joy in torturing, and controlling someone she absolutely despised.

Letting a thunderous moan bounce off every corner of the room, Bianca abruptly plopped onto her stomach-first, then spread her legs out further. As Bianca got into a comfortable position, her anus yanked Eiko upwards by her arms - her tiny legs now dangling above the covers with no way to regain her footing.

There were a few moments during Eiko’s struggle to break loose where her legs would accidentally kick up against the lips of Bianca’s pussy, causing her captor to twitch violently and let out a slight whimper of pleasure each time. Just then, Eiko could feel Bianca’s anus stretch out further, slightly sucking her up by the arms as its shape distorted. Bianca was using both hands to pull her cheeks apart, then--

****SMACK** **

Bianca removed her hands, allowing her golden, plump cheeks to slam together; poor Eiko could feel the wind being knocked out of her tiny body amidst being squashed. Once again Bianca went back to repeatedly pushing and pulling on Eiko, making Eiko’s tiny arms pump through her anus. The giantess was using her other hand to fondle her enormous, soft breasts. Cupped in the palm of her hand, Bianca’s breast looked like a succulent, ball of honey, gently jiggling with each breath she took. Bianca’s nipples stung from being twisted and pulled between her nails, but the pain was drowned out by the wave of pleasure each pinch sent through her body. It was too good to stop. Saliva began seeping out the corner of Bianca’s mouth, and she chomped down harder on the pillow like a hungry hyena - a wider hole tore through the fabric.

****Smack…smack…smack** **

Eiko’s face was being mercilessly slammed against Bianca’s anus each time she was pushed back inward. Her tormentor was too overpowering, so much so that Eiko could not help but unwillingly take in a mouth full of Bianca’s pulsating asshole whenever her face was thrust up against it. She tried to spit out the wretched taste, but Bianca did not allow her much time to breathe, much less time to spit. Any air Eiko did manage to get was instantly masked by the suffocating stench of Bianca’s rectum. Up to her shoulders inside Bianca, Eiko believed her arms would snap in two with how tightly clenched around them the flesh was. Each time Bianca’s anus twitched it would coil even tighter around Eiko’s arms while pulling her in deeper until Bianca decided to pull her out again.

“AH!” Eiko let out a cry of pain, sucking air in through her teeth.

Rather than pulling Eiko out by the back of her shirt like earlier, Bianca decided to start using her hair as a grip. She laughed in amusement hearing her tiny rival holler in pain. Eiko could feel the deliberate tightening of the anus whenever Bianca got ready to pull her out, meaning she would have to pull on Eiko’s hair much harder to get her out. Stabbing pain rushing down her scalp and through her body, Eiko’s eyes stung as tears welled up. She tried putting her mind elsewhere to suppress the pain, but there was no chance for her to mentally escape the torment. Although Eiko much more preferred to be her regular size, if she had to choose whose toy she would have to be, it would be Daniel. While it was apparent to her Daniel had grown careless, he was not nearly as ruthless as Bianca; it was obvious Bianca was out for blood.

“STO--”

Just as Eiko screamed out, her upper body was completely swallowed by Bianca’s anus.

“Oh god…” Bianca moaned, savoring the feeling of Eiko sinking slowly into her ass.

As she playfully stuffed Eiko further up her butt, Bianca could feel her toy struggling and punching the pulsating walls of her ass. Eiko’s punches did not hurt at all - in fact, they tickled a bit. Bianca finally stopped when Eiko was waist deep inside, then she held her tiny victim’s legs together and began twirling her around like a drill. There was something delightfully arousing in hearing Eiko’s muffled screams as Bianca did whatever she wanted with her. Through heavy breathing, Bianca flipped onto her back with one, swift motion. Still fondling her breast with one hand, the giantess gently traced the fingers of her other hand down the lines of her curvaceous body until they reached the vagina. She began to massage her clitoris, with Eiko continuing to kick and jerk around in an attempt to get free from the fleshy prison.

“Mmm…” Bianca moaned.

She had never gotten so wet before. The inside of her thighs was soaked, and juices dripped off her fingers as she touched herself; her fingers fumbled around clumsily, desperately seeking more pleasure.

Squished between warm, pulsing flesh that was coiling around her even further, Eiko grumbled in anger while jerking her legs about in an attempt to escape. Although her struggles were not getting her very far, Eiko felt Bianca’s vaginal juices lather her legs like butter; if Bianca’s anus was not holding on so tightly, Eiko might have slipped out by now. All she could do was struggle and limit her breathing - the smell she was being forced to inhale was by far much worse than what she had been enduring over the past couple of days. Bianca’s moans progressively grew louder, piercing through the air. The flesh prison rapidly tightened around Eiko, she knew what was coming next. As Bianca’s moans grew in volume, the walls clenched even tighter, to the point where it felt like some form of strangulation. As if it were not bad enough, the amount of body heat coming off of Bianca was unbearable - it felt like a squishy oven.

Eiko attempted to wiggle her way out of Bianca’s ass once again, but the space only continued to compress around her. She was struggling to breathe now, barely any room left to expand her chest for air. Eyes shut tight, she clenched her teeth, trying to extend her arms and widen the space - it did not work, she was much too weak. Just as Eiko began to fear she’d somehow snap in two, Bianca let out the loudest moan yet. The anal canal squeezed its hardest around Eiko one last time, then its grip began to loosen. Bianca’s anus twitched rapidly for a few seconds before dying down - she reached her orgasm. The walls around Eiko began to expand and return to their original shape. Although the slightly brown tint her hair and clothes took on told her she would regret being able to breathe again, Eiko was thankful to be able to get some air. However, she was shocked - with all the equipment Bianca took out, she had not expected the ordeal to be over so soon. Nothing but the sound of her giant tormentor’s calm breathing could be heard.

“There’s no way she just fell asleep and left me in here…” Eiko groaned.

Pulling back as far as she could, Eiko threw one good punch with her elbow into the walls - no response. Seems like there was only one way Eiko would be getting out, pushing herself out. She began elbowing once again, this time more rapidly as a way to push herself outwards. Unfortunately, she was not slippery enough despite her legs being covered in Bianca’s cum and other fluids. Suddenly, the walls started to scrunch up, as if Bianca were already starting round two! However, this time was different. Eiko could feel her body being pushed forward as the walls squeezed around her, rushing her towards the exit until--

****PLOP** **

“Ek!” Eiko was flung out of Bianca’s asshole like a turd, falling onto the soft cushioning of the hot pink blankets.

Eiko rose to her hands and knees, strands of her black locks sticking to her face as cum slid of her coated body; she instantly took in a massive gulp of air. Although her hair and uniform were slightly brown now, Eiko had been through so much at this point that she did not seem too bothered by it. Now up on her knees, she turned around, looked up, and was met with a familiar scene. Bianca appeared to be resting - her pussy was gently pulsing like she would get up any second and grab her. Eiko was reminded of when she first had the opportunity to escape from Daniel the day he shrunk her, but she let that opportunity fall through the cracks.

“Not today,” Eiko grunted in determination, forcing herself to her feet regardless of exhaustion.

Slightly disoriented, Eiko fumbled over the various sex toys Bianca laid out earlier. Just like her previous plan, Eiko was going to climb down the bedsheets to freedom. Fearful, she glanced back now and then to make sure Bianca was still resting, then continued down the journey to the bedpost. Eiko could not help but stumble around, her legs wobbling like a newborn fawn, but if she stopped now she may never have a chance at freedom again.

Eiko extended her hand out with one good reach, she finally made it to the end of the bed! Just as she began clutching as much of the blanket as she could in her tiny fists, the ground began to tremble violently. It was the worst earthquake Eiko had ever experienced, but then she realized--

“Oh, no you don’t!” Bianca screeched, shuffling around as she began to sit up. “I hope you didn’t think we were done here. I was just getting started,” Bianca cackled.

Bianca reached her hand out and swiftly scooped up Eiko, clutching the tiny mistress in her fist. It all happened so fast, making it seem like the travel to the end of the bed was all for naught. Eiko shuddered, staring up at the malicious grin spread across Bianca’s face. She could feel her body being lowered, round two was about to start. Now face to face with Bianca’s sopping, wet pussy, Eiko had no choice but to watch Bianca slowly trace two of her fingers down the middle of her vagina, and massage it a bit. Thick, gooey strands of leftover cum were pulled apart as Bianca parted the outer lips, revealing her excitedly throbbing clitoris in all its glory. She placed Eiko right in between the outer lips and pushed down on her head, forcing Eiko face-first up against her clitoris. Bianca moaned softly, gently massaging her clitoris with Eiko’s face for a few seconds. Suddenly, a massive amount of weight was pressed up against Eiko’s entire body. Bianca was using the palm of her hand to shove Eiko further in between her pussy lips.

“Fuck…” the giantess softly whimpered, rapidly grinding against the palm of her hand.

“Mmph--!” Eiko flailed around in the little bit of space she had, getting more and more covered in Bianca’s delectable juices.

Eiko gasped for air, trying to breathe while being slapped around and smothered by Bianca’s pink monster of a clitoris. Faintly, she could hear Bianca mutter, “yes, yes,” before picking up speed.

Just then Bianca stopped and pulled away slowly, slimy strands of vaginal gunk clinging to Eiko’s face. She continued to hold Eiko in place, pinching her collar in between her index finger and thumb.

The two sat in discomforting silence for what seemed like forever, until the giantess bellowed, “what are you, stupid? Get started already.”

“What…?” Eiko asked, nearly breathless.

She had been holding her breath to escape the horrid stench which lingered from Bianca’s pussy.

“Obviously, I didn’t orgasm just then,” Bianca pushed Eiko a little closer, her pulsing clitoris basically licking the face of her tiny victim, “so you need to finish the job. Get to licking,” she demanded.

Eiko sat there hesitantly. Even with how badly she wanted to escape, there was no way for her to get away. Not to mention it was highly unlikely her captor would be willing to talk things out. Eiko decided she would not put up a fight, knowing well if she did not comply that Bianca would have fun with her regardless. The tiny girl apprehensively opened her mouth and slowly stuck out her tongue. A lump formed in her throat as the anticipated taste of Bianca’s pussy sent a horrifying chill down her spine. Getting her tongue closer to Bianca’s clitoris, Eiko tried to refrain from gagging.

The moment Bianca was waiting for finally arrived, the tip of Eiko’s tongue was touching her clitoris. She could feel a wiggling sensation start up, like a small worm working its way around her drenched pussy. Her claw-like nails loosened their grip around Eiko’s collar, though it was still slightly pinched in between them to ensure her toy would not try to escape. Bianca let out a faint chuckle as she glared down at Eiko, then began to slowly remove her hand from the lips of her pussy.

The space around Eiko started to shrink, and she finally realized Bianca had let go of the outer lips; the lips were closing in on her. Before she could pull away to run, Eiko found herself smooshed in between Bianca’s pussy lips. They clamped shut around her, pushing her against the throbbing clitoris that still seemed hungry for more. Eiko struggled to break free from her new prison, she could hear the giantess laugh from above. It did not take long for her to slip out thanks to the slimy substance that coated her body.

“What was that!?” Eiko yelled up at her captor, plopping backward onto the bed.

Bianca let out an exasperated huff, “do you expect me to do all the work myself? Hold it open yourself.”

Eiko looked up at Bianca, then behind her. She was no longer being pinned down by her collar, and there was a lot of open space for her to run away right now.

“Do you seriously think you can outrun me?” Bianca’s voice rang out, she seemed to know what Eiko was thinking.

As much as she hated her right now, Eiko had to admit that Bianca was right. There is no doubt that she would be snatched up almost instantly the moment she stood up to run. Out of options, Eiko stood up, dusted herself off, and walked up to Bianca’s pussy lips once more. She used all her strength to part the lips; it was even more difficult to keep a steady grip with how slippery they were. Once again face to face with Bianca’s clitoris, Eiko took a big gulp and prepared for the worst as she stuck her tongue out.

“Any day now,” Bianca rolled her eyes.

Eiko groaned, but she was in no position to talk back. She began to lick Bianca’s clitoris once again, licking as fast as she could to get it over with. Despite Eiko’s efforts, Bianca had grown incredibly quiet. In fact, a deafening silence enveloped the room. The feeling of Eiko licking her clitoris was exciting to Bianca at first, but the excitement quickly faded.

“Sheesh, I don’t know what Daniel sees in you.” Bianca began, “this is extremely boring. You could at least try being more enthusiastic.”

Eiko huffed in annoyance to herself. Her eyes scanned as much of the bed as she could while she kept her mouth up to Bianca’s pussy - she had an idea.

“If it’s ‘enthusiasm’ you want…” Eiko murmured, then opened her mouth wide.

****CHOMP** **

“OW!” Bianca howled, her knees buckling together from the stabbing pain she felt on her groin.

Eyes full of tears, Bianca clutched her vagina and fell onto her side, writhing in agony. Eiko had her teeth sunken into Bianca’s clitoris and was not letting go. With one hand still clutching her vagina, Bianca flailed around aimlessly on the bed, knocking all her sex toys and pillows onto the floor.

“Let go, let go, let go!” she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

In the confusion, Eiko managed to free herself from in between Bianca’s pussy lips. Just as Eiko landed onto the bed, she was nearly trampled by the giantess rolling over in pain. She had no time to waste, she sprung to her feet started running across the bed bobbing and weaving as to not get squashed by the frantically squirming Bianca. Eiko ran to the edge of the bed, but it was too late; she had planned on scaling down the blanket, but it had now bundled onto the floor. She looked back at the giantess, who was no longer crying - it seemed the pain was subsiding. She turned her gaze back to the blanket, almost wanting to jump. The fall looked fatal, but maybe the blanket would cushion her fall. Eiko silently debated with herself on what to do, but one thing is for sure: if Bianca were to catch her, the punishment would likely be brutal.

“It’s now or never,” Eiko shuddered, taking a few steps back as the sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach grew unbearably strong, “1--”

Before she counted any further, Bianca rose to her knees in anger, screeching, “you’re going to pay for that!”

She took a swipe at Eiko, but just barely missed; Eiko broke into a sprint towards the edge of the bed before finishing her count and jumped off.

“Gah--!” Eiko screamed, tightly grasping her arm.

She managed to land safely onto the blanket, but her shoulder took a rough beating. It felt bruised, but fortunately, it did not seem broken.

“ _A small price to pay to avoid whatever Bianca had in store for me…_ ” Eiko thought, untangling herself from the deep clutches of the thick blanket.

She had to think fast as to where to go next; Bianca was getting up and she did not sound happy. Just before Bianca’s foot slammed down onto the ground with a deafening crash, Eiko lunged herself into the darkness underneath the bed.

“Where are you, you little bitch!?” Bianca shouted, her angry footsteps trembling the earth beneath them.

There was no way Eiko was making it to the door, not with Bianca on the prowl. All she could do was wait and hope the giantess would give up looking.

\--------------

Meanwhile…

****Fap, fap, fap, fap** **

“Ah…” Daniel moaned, stroking his moistened cock.

He had been pleasuring himself with his new, shrunken toys in an attempt to get them to talk about Eiko’s whereabouts. Despite his efforts, he had not gotten an answer yet; however, Daniel did not mind. Caressing his penis with Danielle in one hand, and grasping Jane in the other, he could feel every curve of Danielle’s body in the skintight catsuit as he stroked her along his lubed penis. She almost felt like a small vibrator as she struggled in Daniel’s palm, massaging his shaft as she wiggled around.

With her face mashed up against Daniel’s pulsating cock, Danielle tried mustering up all the strength she could to lift her arms. She planned on attempting to push herself off of Daniel’s penis, but his hand was too tightly wrapped around her, forcefully pressing her arms against her side. She could feel Daniel’s hand grip her tighter as she struggled, pushing her head even harder against his penis - the heat of his cock singeing her face. Just when she thought things could not get any worst Daniel’s hand started stroking faster. The smothering heat slowly rose in intensity, and his penis grew harder with each stroke.

“Ah!” gripped in Daniel’s other was Jane, struggling to free herself from the giant’s clutches.

Thanks to his lubricious, sweaty palm, Jane was almost free. Eventually, she managed to slip out, plopping face-first onto the bed. She looked back at Daniel’s clutched fist, then up at him - looks like he did not notice. Though Jane felt bad for Danielle, at least she was technically keeping Daniel distracted while she tried to come up with a plan to get the both of them away from him. The ground beneath Jane’s feet shook violently as Daniel shifted into a more comfortable position, nearly knocking her off the edge of the bed; she would have to find a less dangerous spot to think if she didn’t want to end up falling to her death. Jane began sprinting along the edge of the bed, trying to use as much of the blanket as possible as cover while she quickly crept away from Daniel.

Daniel lifted his other hand to his face, still stroking his penis with Danielle, “oh nurs--”

He froze, Jane was no longer in his fist.

“Jane?” Daniel called out, looking around the bed and trying to stay as still as possible.

He flipped over the pillow, checked under his legs, and peeked over the edge of the bed but still could not find her. Just then, something peered in his peripheral as it scurried along a bundled part of the blanket - it was Jane.

“There you are, _nurse_ ,” Daniel teased playfully, “you haven’t examined me yet.”

Daniel began tugging on Jane’s thigh-high, white stockings, tripping her. He scooped the frantically flailing Jane up, then smooshed her face up against his testicles. He began rubbing Jane along his balls, lubricating them with the excess lubricant from her body, then cupped them in his hand with Jane still in his palm. Daniel lowered himself onto his back, caressing his cock and balls with the two girls. He let out a lustful huff, massaging himself gently while Jane and Danielle squirmed against his groin. It became difficult to feel the two as their squirming began to die down. Daniel stopped masturbating and waited. He could still hear Danielle and Jane’s very faint muffles and could feel the girls’ movements a lot less than before. He released the girls and held them in his fists, moving them closer to his face. The two were sweating profusely while panting up a storm.

“You can’t be serious,” Daniel sighed, “you guys are tired already? We’ve barely gotten started.”

The girls did not say a word. Instead, they merely glared at Daniel with murder in their eyes. Daniel was not bothered; they were way too tiny to be threatening.

“Nothing, huh?” he laughed, “I don’t know how either of you expects to take Eiko’s place when I’m not even fully erect.”

Suddenly, Danielle blurted out, “let us go, FREAK,” a slight growl in her voice.

“I will, when one of you tell me where I can find Eiko,” Daniel responded, raising one eyebrow.

Danielle glanced over at Jane, she could see the submission in her friend’s eyes; Jane looked like she was going to break any moment.

Danielle looked back at Daniel then shouted out, “no,” which seemed to snap Jane out of her haze.

“Then I guess we’re going to have to make this more interesting,” the giant frowned.

He slammed Danielle onto her back and held her down on his penis, then pushed Jane on top of her face first. Jane’s breast nearly popped out of the nurse costume; the buttons were barely able to hold the dress’s bust closed.

“Get your boobs out of my face!” Danielle screamed at Jane.

Jane had not realized her breasts were nearly smothering Danielle.

“I can’t help it,” Jane huffed, trying to fight against the weight of Daniel’s index finger pushing down on her.

Daniel snickered at the two girls’ bickering while he, with his other hand, reached for a pillow behind him.

Jane and Danielle’s arguing did not stop until they both noticed Daniel was now hovering a pillow just a few feet above them. Still pinned down, all they could do was brace for impact right before the fluffy, white mass slammed onto them, pushing them harder up against Daniel’s penis. Jane could hear Danielle yelling at her through angry muffles, but her face was now wedged further into Jane’s cleavage thanks to the force of the pillow.

**_**Gasp** _ **

“Put those things away,” Danielle growled, finally freeing her head from between Jane’s breasts.

Despite it being too dark for Danielle to see, Jane rolled her eyes, “it’s not like I can move anywhere--”

Jane could no longer talk, growing incredibly breathless as the weight of Daniel’s hand on the other side of the pillow pushed down on them with great force. Suddenly, their bodies began to shift around. Daniel’s cock started moving, dragging Jane and Danielle against the pillow downward, then up again. His movements began to quicken, full-on thrusting up against them and dragging their bodies every which way. Jane and Danielle were pushed further into the depths of the pillow by the giant’s suffocatingly hot penis.

Grunting intensely, Daniel was laid out on his back hugging the pillow towards his chest. A single bead of sweat slithered down his glistening forehead while thrust mercilessly against the pillow - desperately clutching its casing in one of his fists as he yearned for more excitement. Daniel could feel his tiny victims struggling to escape from between the weight of the pillow and his body, but their fighting only sent immeasurable pleasure flowing through his entire being.

****FWOOP** **

Daniel flipped over to his stomach, now laying on top of the pillow while using his arms as support - Danielle was now laying on top of Jane, her face still wedged between Jane’s breasts.

Daniel ground the pillow with his cock, gyrating his hips sweetly to an energetic rhythm. Closing his eyes, he appeared to have gone somewhere else as he savored the feeling. He laid flat on his stomach and continued to hump the pillow - this moment felt familiar. Nostalgia set in as Daniel reminisced on the day he did this when he first shrunk Eiko. His penis grew harder just thinking about Eiko. He now began thrusting most intensely.

Now laying on the pillow instead of Daniel’s cock, Jane and Danielle’s bodies were no longer being dragged around. Instead, they were being pinned down while the giant vehemently pummeled them with his penis. While Danielle’s back was right up against Daniel’s cock receiving a grinding, Jane’s experience was not any better. Being taller than Danielle, Jane’s face was all but protected from their captor’s titillating wrath. Her face was pounded by Daniel’s penis, the stifling heat and his body sweat stung her eyes. The muffled sounds of Daniel moaning cut through the rustling of the pillow, letting them know he felt nothing but pleasure. The torture felt never-ending, it was a wonder how Eiko had managed to put up with any of this.

Just when it seemed Daniel would never finish, he stopped. He adjusted himself, now sitting upright while his penis continued holding the girls down.

“Hello again, ladies,” Daniel greeted the two, finally lifting himself off the girls while the pillow still rested between his legs.

Danielle managed to dislodge her face from between Jane’s breasts once again, longingly taking a lungful of the fresh air as she pushed herself off her friend. Danielle opened her eyes slightly; the piercing light stung her retinas. Though Daniel had only been using them for a little while, it felt like days since she had last seen the sun.

“Go to hell,” Danielle snarled, baring her teeth, and giving a murderous glare.

Jane, on the other hand, was too breathless to speak. Her sweat-drenched, blond locks stuck to her face.

“Well,” Daniel began, “ready to start talking?”

Daniel could tell Jane had had enough. Danielle, however, did not look as if she would be budging any time soon.

“What about you, Jane” he looked over at Jane, burning a hole through her with his eyes, “do you know where Eiko is?”

Danielle looked to Jane, whose mouth began forming words.

“She doesn’t!” Danielle chimed in, slapping her hand over Jane’s mouth.

“I wasn’t talking to _you_.” Daniel clutched Danielle in his hands and held her over the opening of his penis, “it’s time Jane and I had a private discussion.”

Danielle was now flipped upside down and heading headfirst towards the mouth of the giant’s penis.

“Jane! Don’t tell him anythi--!” she yelled out just before her head was shoved into Daniel’s cock.

Daniel pushed her in further until the only visible part of Danielle’s body was her legs dangling from his urethra. She might have been small, but her voice was so loud that Jane and Daniel could still hear her yelling muffled obscenities.

“Now we can talk in peace,” Daniel sighed, “you look like you really want to get something off your chest. Maybe you know where Eiko is?”

Jane sat up and looked around.

Then she slightly, but hesitantly, whispered, “I do.”

“Well then,” Daniel smirked, “how about you tell me, and this will all be over - for you _and_ your friend,” Daniel pointed to Danielle, pushing her into his penis just a little bit further.

Jane took a hard swallow, preparing to shatter Danielle’s trust in her. She just about to open her mouth and utter “she’s with Bianca,” and this would be over. However, she paused. Would all this really be over? After all, it’s not like Daniel could just turn the two back, especially since they know so much. Jane began to wonder if ‘over’ meant he’d just put them back into the jar.

Daniel was growing impatient, “what is it?”

Jane snapped out of it and looked up at Daniel - he looked menacing from where she was sitting.

“Uh, what’s going to happen if I tell you?”

“If?” Daniel asked, “well _when_ you tell me I’ll go get Eiko and that will be that.”

Jane glanced at Danielle’s flailing legs, then back at Daniel, “and you’d turn us back?”

“Hmm,” Daniel thought for a moment, then said, “sure, I could turn you back.”

Jane gasped with excitement; she was not expecting such an answer!

“Really!?” she hopped to her feet, “Wow, I can’t believe you’d turn us all back!”

Jane began hopping up and down while she clapped her hands.

“What? No, just you,” Daniel clarified, “why would you want me to turn those two back?”  
Jane stopped, shocked by such a question.

“Why _wouldn’t_ I want you to turn my friends back?”

“Are they really your friends?” Daniel asked

“What do you mean? Of course they’re my friends.”

Daniel sighed, “Danielle’s seems like she’s always mean to you. I mean, she’s always calling you an idiot. Then there’s Eiko--”

“What about Eiko?” Jane stepped further to Daniel, angered by the fact that he would even suggest there was something wrong with her and Eiko’s friendship.

“Well, she’s pretty smart. Probably leagues smarter than you,” Daniel added. “Plus she’s the reason you two are here in the first place, yet she’s no longer here. Do you really want to hang around someone who makes you feel inferior, uses you, then abandons you?”

Daniel did not really believe any of the stuff he was saying. He had seen how the girls interacted before when they were their normal sizes, and they seemed quite close. The truth was, Jane was the only one Daniel trusted to be turned back to normal and not say anything. With how much she cared about her friends, he knew he would be able to keep her quiet by threatening to hurt Danielle and Eiko. Besides, who would believe her story anyway?

Jane seemed offended at first but then began to laugh, “we’ve been friends for a while, that’s just how we are. Sure Danielle can be a little rude, but she doesn’t mean what she says. As for Eiko, she could have left us the first time she escaped, but came back anyway and I know she is gonna come back again. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing I left my friends with a monster like you.”

Jane usually looked sweet, but right now she had a look that told Daniel she was ready to fight him regardless of her size. Daniel wished he had just lied about turning the three back to normal instead of trying to turn Jane against her friends. Not only did he have to listen to her sappy speech just them, but now there was no way Jane would tell him what he wanted to hear.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me where Eiko is, huh?” Daniel groaned.

“That’s right! My lips are sealed!”

Daniel sighed and slowly pulled Danielle out of his urethra, her body softly caressing the walls of his cock as she slid out. She was covered in a slimy substance, but glad to be out.

“I don’t suppose you have anything to add, Danielle?” he asked.

“Ha! As if.”

“Then you two just made a big mistake,” Daniel growled, grabbing the two in his fist and shrouding their vision in darkness completely.

\--------------

“Come on out, Eiko,” Bianca had a translucent, blue dildo in her hand as she tore through the room, “you know you have nowhere to run.”

With her back up against one of the stacks of Bianca’s moving boxes, Eiko’s heart was racing. Bianca had blocked off her only exit by stuffing a towel under the door, and had scared her out of nearly every hiding place. Bianca had found Eiko hiding under the bed, nearly grabbed her when she hid under the nightstand, and she was almost crushed by a chair when Bianca spotted her under the desk. There was not a place she could go where Bianca would not eventually find her. The only thing Eiko could hope to do was get Bianca distracted somehow, and long enough for her to pull some of the towel from under the door so she could slip out the room. But she needed to hurry and devise a plan - Bianca’s footsteps were crashing down behind her on the opposite side of the boxes.

“You can hide for as long as you want but I’m gonna find you eventually, you little _slut_ ,” Bianca blustered.

Bianca crept closer along the edge of the boxes, walking around them slowly. Eiko tried to keep her breathing under control, but the closer Bianca got the closer she was to stumbling upon Eiko’s hiding spot and catching her. Where she was now, there was no other place to hide that was close enough for Eiko to run from Bianca and not get snatched up.

****CRASH** **

Eiko could see the tips of Bianca hot pink painted toenails as her giant foot stepped around the other side of the box. Eiko fearfully closed her eyes and clutched her bottom lip with her teeth, just moments away from being discovered as Bianca’s breath drew near. Bianca stepped forward once more, her naked body in all its curvaceous glory was now fully visible to Eiko. All Bianca had to do next was look down and --

****Ring, ring, ring!** **

Just then, a funky beat started playing from what sounded like a cellphone; the ringing was coming from the bathroom.

Annoyed, Bianca groaned, turned towards the bathroom, and stomped right in front of Eiko without noticing as she made her way to the noise.

“Hello? Yeah…”

Bianca had answered the phone and began talking to someone, but Eiko could not make out any words. Whatever was being said, she did not care. This was the distraction she needed. Eiko began sprinting for the door, so excited that she nearly stumbled a few times. It did not take long for Eiko’s excited legs to carry to the enormous, pastel pink door; finally, she made it. She listened closely and could still hear Bianca chatting away on the phone. For how long she would be talking was a mystery, but that time was valuable.

With the soft, fluffy, white towel clutched in her hands, Eiko lifted her foot to the door, the other firmly planted on the floor. She counted down to one and began pushing her foot against the door as she pulled on the towel - it was surprisingly harder to pull out than she initially thought.

“What did she put on this thing, glue?” Eiko grunted, trying with all her might to pull the towel from under the door.

She did not need to pull the whole towel out, just enough to create a big enough opening to slip out. Even then, it was clear the towel was not going anywhere any time soon. Eiko stumbled backward, almost feeling like giving up. She looked at the bottom of the door frame and squinted; the towel had moved a bit. Eiko fell to her knees and crawled over to the small hole she had created. The space was not yet big enough for her, but she could see the girls’ dormitory hallway peaking in to greet her. Eiko looked closely under the door, her room was just down the hall. It was surrounded by flowers, a cross, a pile of unopened letters, and a basket of brownies; a janitor would probably be there to pick them up, they still smelt fresh. It was clear to Eiko that her schoolmates probably thought she was dead or had run away. This only further motivated Eiko, she had to make it to that room. While she might not be able to much in her current state, at least she would be safe as she devised a plan to help Danielle and Jane.

“Alright, time to bust out of here,” Eiko declared, laying onto her back.

With the towel between her legs and grasped in her fingers, Eiko’s feet were both firmly planted against the door. She counted down once more, feeling fired up now more than ever. Then, Eiko began pulling, using her legs to push her body away from the door as she pulled on the towel. Part of the towel came out even more from under the door, creating just enough room for her to slip through it.

****STOMP, STOMP, STOMP** **

Eiko could hear Bianca eagerly running back into the room to continue her search, it seemed the phone call was over.

“There you are!” Bianca yelled, Eiko still on her back.

Eiko scrambled to her feet and ran to the opening in the door.

Bianca began twirling the blue dildo around, “no you don’t!” she yelled just before throwing it at the bottom of the door.

Eiko ducked out of the way and the dildo crashed into the door with immense impact, knocking her backward. Bianca not only missed Eiko, but also failed to block the exit to the door.

“Loser!” Eiko taunted, sticking her tongue out before hopping back to her feet.

The two girls began running to the door, and it seemed sure they would collide. But while Eiko was fast, Bianca was faster, and she used her toes to plug Eiko’s only escape. Bianca smirked, swooping up Eiko in one swing.

Bianca mocked, asking, “who’s the loser now,” as she lifted Eiko to her face.

Eiko stuck her tongue out again just before chomping down on Bianca’s hand, sinking her teeth in as hard as she could.

The smooth-skinned giantess wailed in pain, letting Eiko go.

“AH!” Bianca shook her hand, then clutched it in pain, “ _stop_ biting me you brat!” Luckily, they were still close to the door, because Eiko managed to fall onto the cushion of the soft towel. But she could not stay there long, Bianca’s foot was still blocking the exit and no doubt she was more pissed off than before. Eiko struggled to get herself untangled from the towel; she could see Bianca itching to get her hands on her. Bianca was reaching for her, this time more cautiously in case another bite was coming. Like a slippery fox, Eiko maneuvered her way around Bianca’s eager finger and ran between her legs. Bianca spun around and watched Eiko scurry behind a stack of boxes like the cockroach she was. If everything went as planned, Eiko could trick Bianca into walking around the box and run right past her. Unfortunately, like many of her plans lately, this one was doomed to fail.

Bianca grinned, asking, “how stupid do you think I am?” right before swiftly living the boxes and exposing her rival.

Before she could try to grab the tiny girl, Eiko ran towards the bed in an attempt to dive under it.

“Not this time,” Bianca growled, sticking her foot out and kicking Eiko against the side of it.

The wind was knocked out of Eiko as she collided with the foot, like a punch in the gut from a bodybuilder, just before being sent rolling several times along the carpet toward the bookcase. She finally stopped rolling. Her vision was blurry as she lied there on her side barely able to move. The thumping of the giantess got closer, and soon Eiko could hear what sounded like liquid dripping to the floor. At first, she thought there was some sort of leak, but then she looked up at her tormentor - Bianca was getting excited from this. Her pussy was sopping wet and pulsated with hunger, drooling its vaginal juices down Bianca’s leg. A devious grin spread across her face as she reached down to grab Eiko. Who knew what horrific plans she had in store, especially after being bitten by twice?

Eiko tried getting up but accidentally pushed herself a few centimeters back and into the bookcase; there was nowhere else to run. Suddenly, she realized there was one place Bianca’s fat little fingers could not reach: under the bookcase. Just before Bianca swiped at her, Eiko used all the strength she could muster to push herself backward and rolled under the bookcase.

“What!? No! Get from under there!” the giantess roared, sticking her fingers under the bookcase - the rest of her hand was way too big to reach further.

“If you don’t get from under there right now,” Bianca barked, “I’m gonna move this bookcase!”

Unfortunately for Bianca, her bookcase would prove to be too heavy for her to move. Eiko laid on her back panting, listening to Bianca grunting as she rammed her shoulder into the bookcase. Eiko could not sit or stand up because of how low the ceiling was, but at least she could rest a bit. The sound of the giantess ramming her shoulder into the shelves began to die down - it seemed Bianca was getting tired. Eventually, the thumping stopped. The furious stomping grew fainter as Bianca moved away from the bookcase.

Eiko breathed a sigh of relief - it was over…for now. She brushed a bundle of dust bunnies off her body that had built up when she rolled under the bookcase. The sound of tape crumpling echoed around the room, it sounded as if Bianca was unpacking some of her boxes. Maybe she had gotten bored now that her toy had moved out of her reach. Eiko did not worry about whatever Bianca was doing, she was safe for the moment. It had been so long since she remembered being able to take a breath so calmly. Even though an angry giantess was waiting for when she decided to leave her hiding spot, Eiko felt at ease.

“That idiot…” Eiko muttered to herself, recalling the day Daniel had shrunken her, “…this is all his fault.”

Eiko closed her eyes and let out a yawn, she was exhausted.

A least 15 minutes of silence went by when all of a sudden a loud thud sounded against the floor. Eiko’s eyes popped open as an obnoxious roar started up. Seemingly out of nowhere, a light shone through the crack of Eiko’s hiding spot, nearly blinding her. It was almost as if a car pulled up and parked inside Bianca’s room. But that did not make sense, why would a car be here? It shook the ground furiously, and Eiko watched as it violently sucked dust bunnies from under the shelf. The wind picked up, trying to whisk Eiko away with them; Bianca was attempting to suck her up with a vacuum.

“Oh come on!” Eiko complained, rolling over onto her stomach and taking a handful of carpet.

Eiko crawled towards the other end of the bookcase as the vacuum tried its best to suck her in. If it were not for the fact that it could not fit under the bookcase, Eiko would have been long gone. Luckily, she managed to slip through an opening on the other end of the bookcase. She snuck around the corner to take a peek - Bianca was holding a hand vacuum towards the bottom of the bookcase waiting for Eiko to get sucked into it - good, her tormentor was distracted. Without a second thought, Eiko dashed towards the door; all she had to do was finish pulling out a little bit more of the towel and she would be home free

“Ah-ha! There you are!” Bianca yelled out, turning off the vacuum.

Eiko was so eager to escape, she had not thought that Bianca would see her in her peripheral. Unfortunately, the giantess spotted her. Dildo still in her other hand, Bianca dropped the vacuum and began crawling after Eiko, swinging wildly at her tiny rival. Relentless, Bianca swung once more, this time more focused. Although the giantess missed Eiko by a hair, she was hellbent on catching her. Eiko weaved through the carpet as Bianca continued to slam the dildo down after her, each swing more furious than the last. Managing to duck past all of Bianca’s attacks, Eiko had only a little bit further to go to get to the door. The exit was in sight, freedom just on the tip of Eiko’s tongue. Now a couple of centimeters from the door, Eiko gave one big leap and--

****WACK!** **

Just before Eiko managed to slip out of the room, Bianca slammed the dildo down onto her. She lifted it slowly and there was Eiko, unconscious, and stuck to the dildo like it was mousetrap paper.

“Finally got ya, you little snake,” Bianca sneered, “it’s time for a _real_ punishment.”

\--------------

“Danielle? Danielle?” Jane was slouched down with Danielle resting on her lap.

“Ugh, my head,” Danielle sat up, or at least as much as she could. “Where are we?”

The last thing she remembered was Daniel shoving her and Jane into a small space and she ended up hitting her head. She looked around - right beside them was a small slit with light peering through it. The small room they were in was circular, somewhat cramped; it was also squishy but firm. The room was just barely lit as the walls were just a little bit thin.

“The hell?” Danielle rubbed her hand on the ground, her fingers running through long, rubber bristles that were underneath them.

“Hey look,” Jane called out, “there are more rooms.”

Jane was pointing down to an opening on the opposite side of them, on the other side of it was a room just like the one they were in, but the floor and ceiling were covered in ridges. The rooms even further down seemed to have different floor patterns: some with waves, bumps, tight spaces, and more.

“Do you hear that?” Jane asked.

The girls listened closely; they could hear the sound of Daniel thumping around the room - he was getting closer. Danielle managed to peek her head through as much of the small slit as she could thanks to a slippery, fruity substance that coated the entrance. She tried opening the slit wider so that she and Jane crawl out, but the rubber was too strong to part any further. Her eyes scanned the outside of their fleshy prison and there stood Daniel, moaning and gently stroking cock.

Jane squinted her eyes curiously, trying to see passed Danielle, “what’s going on?”

Danielle slipped her head back inside, then looked around their room once more before taking a whiff of the fruity substance. Finally, everything clicked, and her eyes grew wide - they were inside a fleshlight.

“We need to get out of here,” Danielle grabbed Jane’s arms, “help me with this!”

Jane did not question Danielle and tried helping to pull apart the small slit to create enough space for them to crawl out. Even with the two of them pulling on it, they were not strong enough to create a big enough hole for either of them to fit through, much less the both of them.

“Dammit, there’s no getting out of here,” Danielle huffed, “we need to create some distance.”

“What? Why--”

“Shut up,” Danielle hissed, grabbing Jane’s arm, and quickly crawling further back into the rubber chamber.

She had no idea what they would do once they hit a dead end.

Daniel was still gently stroking his throbbing penis, licking his lips while he stared at the fleshlight; he was barely able to contain his excited. He stopped for a moment as he noticed the fleshlight rocking side to side slightly. Daniel’s confusion subsided as he began chuckling to himself, he realized Jane and Danielle were probably scurrying along inside of the toy. It was laughable that they thought they could somehow get away by escaping further into the chambers.

Just as the girls made it into another chamber full of bumps, they were suddenly flung onto their faces as the fleshlight jostled around violently. They felt their prison tilt forward, causing gravity to mercilessly fling them towards the end of the fleshlight in a chamber full of bumps shaped like clitorises. Then, as if to erase all of the progress they made to get away, the fleshlight tilted backward and pulled them back to the entrance.

“Ouch!” Danielle grunted after accidentally getting elbowed in the stomach by Jane. “Get off me.”

“I can’t help it,” Jane groaned.

As the girls looked up at the rubber chambers now above them, the air grew warming. It was as if they were being breathed on.

“Look who’s awake,” Daniel’s voice rumbled, sending a shiver down the girls’ spines.

They looked down and saw one of Daniel’s eyes glaring at them through the slit.

He laughed, “now we can get started.”

Just then, the fleshlight was jerked around once more and was now straightened out. Although the girls were now able to run back again, it started to get darker as something was now covering the slit. It was the head of Daniel’s cock poking through the entrance, quickly approaching Jane and Danielle and engulfing the space inside the fleshlight. The hungry beast drew closer, throbbing, and drooling precum from its mouth; the girls scrambled further through the chambers, tripping over bumps and ridges as they struggled to get away.

“Dead end!” Jane panicked; they were back in the clitoris bump shaped chamber.

“This should be far enough then,” Danielle claimed, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

Danielle and Jane slumped over to catch their breath, waiting to see if they had managed to outrun Daniel’s cock. After all, there was nothing else they could do from here. Fortunately, it seemed they had because Daniel’s cock has slowed. Even though he had not thrust all the way in, Daniel began pulling out of the fleshlight.

Jane cheered, “he gave up” and held up her hand.

The two celebrated with a high five, but it seemed as though they began celebrating a little too early. Gravity once again started working against them as the fleshlight was tilted in a more upright position.

“Hang on!” Jane shouted, and the two grabbed onto a rubber bump.

However, Danielle did not grip tight enough because now she was falling towards the entrance.

****THUD** **

Something warm seemed to cushion her fall.

Daniel, with the tip of his penis still halfway inside of the rubber fleshlight, felt one of the girls land on him. He smirked and began pushing his cock back into the fleshlight, then pulled it nearly all the way out again. He repeated this action faster, and more aggressively, savagely pounding into the fleshlight like it owed him money. He could feel his tiny victim being tossed around by his dick like a salad, each time she scrambled to climb away as she was tossed in the air but failed. Moaning sensually, Daniel gripped the fleshlight tighter and began twisting it around his cock as he thrust. As he thrust harder, he hoped one of the girls would get trapped underneath his penis. Just the thought of it amused him.

  
Danielle was tossed up by the giant’s forceful thrusts. He was moving so quickly that whenever Danielle began falling back down, she was met with an audible smack as she collided with the giant penis midair. A few times she had successfully grabbed onto a bristle and began climbing, but each attempt was met with complete failure. The chamber Daniel’s cock violently tore was becoming more and more heavily coated in lube, sweat, and precum. Even when Danielle managed to start climbing, the area she had grabbed onto was either too slippery to hang on, or she would not climb up fast enough and get smothered by Daniel’s penis once again.

Jane herself was still holding for dear life to one of the rubber bumps. A few times she had almost been caught up in the violent turbulence of Daniel’s penis as he would nearly reach her. Occasionally, she would reach out and try to give Danielle something to hold onto whenever she was pushed upwards, but Danielle was moving too quickly to grab on. Jane felt bad for Danielle, who was being thrown around like a rag doll, but there was nothing she could do. She certainly did not want to join her friend. However, Jane was not sure how long she could hang on. With each passing second, the fearful sweat that excreted from her palms made it harder to keep a grip. The loud moans coming from Daniel let her know he was not at all concerned about their safety.

However, Daniel finally stopped. He had not cum, but the girls could hear his breathing calm down - it seemed as though he was taking a break of some sort. They expected it would not be long before Daniel began masturbating again, because the fleshlight was still being held in an upright position and the tip of his cock was blocking the exit.

“Danielle,” Jane called out, “hurry!”

Danielle rolled her eyes, “well I wasn’t planning on just sitting here.”

Jane pointed out the tip of one of her shoes, trying to give Danielle something to grab onto, but she was too far up to reach. Instead, Danielle grabbed a handful of rubber bristles and began climbing her way up the first chamber. She was not able to go that fast due to how slippery everything was, but at least she was getting away. Danielle cleared the first two chambers and was entering the third. She was still in Daniel’s reach, but she felt better knowing she had gotten a head start.

Daniel stared intensely at the fleshlight. He could see one of the girls’ tiny silhouettes climbing up thanks to the light from the window making it more visible.

“Just a little further…” he whispered, almost drooling in anticipation.

“Come on, Danielle! You’re almost there!”

Even though she was scared of falling, Jane felt comfortable enough to put out one of her hands. She was confident Danielle would be there soon to grab on.

“Shut up so I can concentr--”

Then, without warning, Daniel’s cock shot up through the chambers and his urethra swallowed up one of Danielle’s feet. She began panicking, kicking at the mushroom head with her other free foot to cause some sort of pain to it. Her attacks did nothing, the eager penis only continued creeping up and taking in more of Danielle’s leg. Danielle kicked once more, this time getting her other foot stuck in its mouth; there was nothing else she could do from here. She tried pulling herself free by pulling on the rubber ridge she clung to, but her body would not move any further - Daniel’s cock was just too strong.

Daniel could not control his breathing; his heart was racing from the sensation of his cock slowly devouring his victim. Leather caressed the walls of his cock as it slid further inside, he now knew it was Danielle he had caught. Daniel shoved his penis further into the fleshlight, slowly overwhelming his tiny victim as he cooed in delight.

Danielle tried pulling herself up once more with the rubber ridge in her grasp, but she was not strong enough.

“Wait, he stopped?” Jane noticed Danielle’s body was no longer being taken in by the beast.

Instead, she was up to her waist in Daniel’s urethra. Now was her chance, she could escape if she moved quick enough. However, in one swift movement, Danielle’s body was dragged out of the fleshlight so fast it was as if she were never there.

“Hey there, Danielle, nice to see you again,” Daniel smirked at the tiny girl stuck in his cock.

“Get me out of here!” she struggled.

Daniel bit his lip and moaned, “I feel your excitement, but if you keep moving around like that I gonna cum before I’m even ready.”

Usually, Danielle would fight much harder, but she so exhausted she could barely lift her arms.

“Well, in you go,” Daniel placed his finger on Danielle’s head, pushing her further into his penis.

He pushed on her slowly, savoring the sensation as his toy squirmed around.

“Wait, wait!” Danielle called out, causing the giant to stop.

“What is it? Do you want to confess something? Maybe tell me where a certain _someone_ is?”

Danielle stayed quiet, nothing she could say right now would save her unless it was what Daniel wanted to hear. She said nothing else.

“Hmm, that’s what I thought,” Daniel razzed, drool seeping from his mouth as he pushed Danielle further into his cock until she was no longer visible.

“God, that’s the spot,” Daniel moaned, his shrunken toy squirming around with all the strength she has left.

The flesh of the giant’s penis contorted around Danielle, swallowing her further into its depths.

Daniel held the fleshlight up to the sun’s rays that pierced through the window and, with a cackle, said “and then there was one,” while glaring at Jane’s silhouette.

His thumb traced the outside of the fleshlight to a small, circular button.

Several layers of sweat had completely coated the rubber bump Jane had been holding onto. Danielle was gone, and there was no way Jane foresaw herself getting out of this situation. Although all had gone quiet and it seemed Daniel had finished, the sound of him breathing still lingered - it was not calm at all. Just when Jane started to think that Daniel decided he was done for the day, the walls began trembling after the sound of a click. Everything was vibrating violently, and with each shake, Jane’s fingers slipped just a little bit more. Jane looked down and could see Daniel’s penis waiting for her at the entrance of the fleshlight. It was eagerly pulsating, desperately wanting to swallow her whole.

Jane tried her best to keep hold, but the tip of her fingers slipped and now she found herself falling feet first towards the mouth below. She fell back to the first chamber and rustled through the rubber bristles; like a rug burn, the bristles stung Jane’s skin as she whisked through them. Suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt. Jane tried moving her arms but found they were tangled up in the rubber bristles. In fact, she could barely move her head, because the strands of her hair had gotten wrapped around the bristles that acted like a fine-tooth comb that would not let go. Jane was now stuck, tied down and at the mercy of her captor.

“Nice of you to drop by, nurse,” Daniel mocked through a devious grin, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Daniel hopped onto the bed and laid on his back. The tip of his cock kissed the outside of the vibrating fleshlight, coursing excitement through his veins. The mouth of the fleshlight began devouring Daniel's penis as he slowly pushed inwards. He was now all the way in and could feel Jane wiggling between the walls of the fleshlight and his cock. His hands began moving faster like they had a mind of their own. Bottom lip curled inwards, Daniel sucked air in between his teeth as the vibration of the fleshlight melted him to the very core.

Letting out a delicious, “mmm,” Daniel gripped the fleshlight tighter and started rotating it around his member.

Although Daniel did not feel Jane’s skin and hair were as soft as Eiko’s, she was definitely the next best thing. It felt like a dozen little feathers twirling around his penis, stroking it lightly. The sensation invited him in further, making Daniel jam his cock as deep as he could into the fleshlight. He shifted his hips forward in a circular motion as gently as he could. Daniel knew he had to stop soon, otherwise, he would ejaculate before he was ready. But it felt so good, he had to fight his thumb just to could click the power button and make the fleshlight stop vibrating. Daniel sat there for a good minute or two, allowing himself to calm down. He still felt a slightly pleasurable sensation coming from the fleshlight he had left standing upright on his penis; Jane was squirming around.

Jane was still trying to break free from the rubber prison. She thought that she would be able to slip free thanks to all the sweat and lube that coated her body, but the giant’s cock still rested on top of her; it had her pinned tightly against the rubber walls. Just then, she felt herself being rubbed slowly one last time against the slimy cock before it had exited the fleshlight. Finally, Jane was able to breathe. She was still tied down but at least the worst was over - or at least that’s what she thought. The prison rotated once more, this time resting in a horizontal position. Jane stared down and could see Daniel peeking in. Then, two worm-like creatures came slithering in and grabbed hold of her - they were Daniel’s fingers. Jane’s entire body from head to toe was drenched, so it did not take much effort for her to be peeled off the walls of the sex toy and taken out.

“Where’s Danielle!?” the tiny Jane instantly began yelling, trying to maneuver her way out of the giant’s clutches.

“Calm down,” Daniel sighed, squeezing his cock in his free hand, “here she comes.”

Like a push pop, a weary, slime-covered Danielle was pushed out through the urethra of the penis; Her hands were still clutched to her side tightly like she was tied with a rope.

“Welcome back,” Daniel joked, taking the tiny girl out of his penis.

Daniel held the girls in separate hands up to his face, grinning at them. Jane looked to Danielle for any sort of boost in morale, but her friend looked exhausted.

Daniel looked at Danielle and smirked, “oh, no callous comments to add?”

There had not been a moment where Danielle did not use an opportunity to insult their captor, but right now the only sound coming from her was a low groan of discomfort while she looked away from him.

“I know by now I’m not going to get an answer for this question,” Daniel asserted, “but is there anything anyone would like to tell me?”

Silence.

“It’s not like it would matter anyway. We’ve gone this far, why stop now?”

Daniel put both the girls in one hand and turned them upside down. They looked down and there was Daniel’s cock, pulsing violently and ready for its next pleasurable meal.


End file.
